Regenbogen
by miranjor
Summary: Iris war in dieser Welt gelandet, in der gerade Krieg herrschte. Nun muss sie sich mit einem Möchte-Gern-König und vielen anderen Schwierigkeiten rumschlagen,um wieder in ihre Welt zu gelangen. Doch hat sie die Hilfe Gandalfs und des Elben Legolas siche
1. Prolog

_Wie's sich gehört ein kleiner Disclaimer: Alle Tolkien-Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien. Alle anderen gehören mir._

  


_Und ich freue mich natürlich über Reviews. Also bitte, bitte SCHREIBT MIR!!!!!_

  


**Der Name des Regenbogens**

  


Kapitel 1: Prolog

Es war keine Menschenseele im Wald und Iris genoss die Ruhe. Im Wald hatte sie immer das Gefühl, dass sie alles, was sie bedrückte oder irgendwie ärgerte, hinter sich lassen konnte. Heute war es das Referat über saltatorische Nervenleitung gewesen, dass sie erst zur Verzweiflung und dann in den Wald getrieben hatte. Sie hoffte hier etwas Abstand zu gewinnen und vielleicht eine Eingebung zu bekommen. 

  


Im Moment war sie aber nicht zu biologischen Denken fähig. Sie lief durch den sommerlichen Wald und wünschte sich, sie müsste nicht wieder an ihren Computer zurückkehren, der sie zur Zeit sowieso irgendwie nicht leiden konnte. Ständig lieferte er Fehlermeldungen und stürzte immer genau dann ab, wenn sie gerade eine längere Textpassage speichern wollte. Iris wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass ihr Computer sie abgrundtief hasste und deshalb in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte.

  


Wenigstens meinte es der Wald heute gut mit ihr und zeigte sich von seiner schönsten Seite. Die Vögel sangen, es duftete nach Laub und Gras und auch ein paar Rehe hatte Iris auch schon gesehen. Sie war froh endlich wieder einmal im Wald zu sein. Früher, bevor der Besitzer ihres Pflegepferds es verkauft hatte, war sie fast täglich im Wald ausreiten gewesen und so kannte sie den Wald bald wie ihre Westentasche.

  


Um so überraschter war sie, als recht neben ihr ein Weg auftauchte, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Verwundert blieb sie stehen. Hier war sie doch schon tausendmal vorbeigegangen beziehungsweise geritten. War es denn möglich, dass sie diesen Weg auch tausendmal übersehen hatte? Es war auf jeden Fall keiner dieser vermatschten Trampelfade, den die Waldarbeiter für kurze Zeit in den Wald schlugen um irgendwo tief im Wald Bäume zu fällen. Nein, es war ein breiter, besandeter Weg, der sich in vielen Kurven zwischen den Bäumen durchschlängelte. 

  


Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Bis es dunkel wurde dauerte es noch ungefähr zwei Stunden. Also hatte sie mehr als genug Zeit um diesen Weg zu erkunden. Endlich ein Vorwand um noch etwas länger im Wald zu bleiben. Sie bog nach rechts ab und folgte dem Weg. Es war merkwürdig still. Keine Vögel waren zu hören, nicht einmal Blätterrascheln. Es war schon fast unheimlich und Iris wäre wohl umgekehrt, wenn nicht irgend etwas sie weitergetrieben hätte. Ob es ihre Neugier, ihr Entdeckerdrang oder einfach ihr Unwillen zurück nach Hause zu gehen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, es war ihr aber auch egal. 

  


So folgte sie unbeirrt dem Pfad und nach einer Weile endete der Weg auf einem kreisrunden, von Bäumen umsäumten Platz. Sie schienen fast geometrisch angeordnet zu sein und Iris fragte sich ob das einfach nur ein Spaß der Natur war oder ob jemand die Bäume absichtlich so gepflanzt hatte. 

  


Auch hier war es ruhig und nicht ein Lüftchen regte sich. Man hatte fast den Eindruck als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben oder würde den Atem anhalten. Das einzige, was auf merkwürdige Weise lebendig wirkte, war das Licht, das sich in den Blättern brach und in Strahlen auf den Platz fiel. 

  


Iris trat in dessen Mitte um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen, aber das Licht zwang sie die Augen zu schließen. Es war so hell, dass es schon fast schmerzhaft war. Aber als sie in den Schatten der Bäume flüchten wollte, gehorchte ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Panik erfasste sie als sie mit Entsetzen merkte, dass das Licht immer greller und unerträglicher wurde. Es drang durch ihre geschlossenen Augen, wurde immer heller, schmerzhafter, gleißender. Die ganze Welt explodierte in weißem Licht, löste sich in ihm auf und Iris hatte das Gefühl sich mit ihr aufzulösen.


	2. Auf der Lauer

Kapitel 2

  


Legolas umfasste den Griff seiner Waffe fester. Gleich, gleich würden sie da sein. Schon vor Stunden hatte er das Getrampel ihrer Füße hören können und mittlerweile war dieses Geräusch zu einem solchen Lärm angewachsen, dass es seinen feinen Elbengehör schon fast wehtat. Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und blickte hinunter ins Tal. Da, er konnte die Vorhut sehen. Die schwarzen Gestalten bewegten sich schnell, aber schwerfällig über die Ebene. Sie liefen zielstrebig gen Westen und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie die Menschen und die Elben, die hinter den Felsen über ihnen auf der Lauer lagen, bemerkten. 

  


Legolas nickte grimmig. Gut so. Die Orks glaubten, dass es erst vor den Toren von Gultin zu einem Kampf kommen würde. Aber sie durften die Stadt um keinen Preis erreichen. Gultin war zwar die Hauptstadt von Weran, aber Weran war ein kleines Land und so war auch dessen Hauptstadt nicht besonders groß und auch nicht besonders gut gerüstet. Einem Angriff von solchem Ausmaße hatte sie nichts entgegenzusetzen. Sie mussten die Angreifer schon hier ausschalten.

  


Legolas blickte zu seinen Elbenkriegern und Tarek, dem jungen König (Legolas fand, dass er fast noch ein Kind war). Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß, aber entschlossen. Es war seine allererste größere Schlacht, aber er würde alles tun um sein Land zu verteidigen. Erst vor einem Jahr, als die Überfälle begonnen hatten, war sein Vater, König Tomar, im Kampf gegen einfallende Orks gefallen. Sein Reich hatte er seinem Sohn Tarek hinterlassen.

  


Und als dieser dann vor einigen Monaten um Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Armeen von Uruk-Hai, die seine Heimat mittlerweile verwüsteten, gebeten hatte, hatte König Thranduil geglaubt, dass es sich bei diesen Orks nur um Reste der Heere von Sauron handelte und dass Tarek, zum ersten Mal mit einem Feind konfrontiert, etwas überreagierte. Aber man sollte loben, dass ein so junger und unerfahrener König um Hilfe bittet und ihn nicht dafür tadeln. Stolz war schon oft das Verderben vieler Könige und deren Reiche hatte Legolas' Vater gesagt und sein Sohn hatte ihm zugestimmt. 

  


Trotzdem glaubte Thranduil nicht, dass es nötig sei selbst nach Weran aufzubrechen um Tareks Truppen zu unterstützen. Er hatte Legolas damit beauftragt und der war ohne sich groß Sorgen zu machen mit einer kleinen Truppe Elbenkrieger aufgebrochen.

  


Inzwischen wusste Legolas vieles besser. Was sie hier gegenüberstanden war ein gut organisiertes Heer und die Kämpfe, die sie mit ihm ausgefochten, keine Scharmützel. Die Orks überfielen die Dörfer immer nach einem genauen Muster und gingen dabei sehr strategisch und überlegt vor. Diese Tatsache hatte Legolas schon einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, zumal Sauron doch besiegt war. Aber obwohl die Orks kein unorganisierter Haufen mehr waren, an Grausamkeit hatte sie nichts eingebüßt. Von ihren Raubzügen blieb meist nur Staub, Asche und viel Leid übrig.

  


Legloas wünschte sich inzwischen er hätte mehr Krieger mitgenommen. Bis die Unterstützung, die er sich von seinem Vater erbeten hatte, ankommen würde, würde es wohl noch einige Tage dauern.

  


Außerdem war Tarek zwar unerfahren und auch etwas unsicher, aber besonnen war er trotzdem nicht. Er hatte einen solchen Hass auf die Orks, die ihm seinen Vater und auch seine unbeschwerte Jugendzeit genommen hatten, dass er oft einfach nicht zu halten war. Legolas konnte es nur als Wunder bezeichnen, dass sie bis jetzt aus den Überfällen und Hinterhälten der Orks unbeschadet herausgekommen waren. Doch das war kein Vergleich zu dem Kampf, den sie jetzt auszufechten hatten und Legolas war ehrlich besorgt, ob Tarek wieder so viel Glück haben würde wie die letzten Male, wenn sein Temperament wieder mit ihm durchgehen würde.

Auf die Idee sich an die Elben zu wenden war er bestimmt auch nicht alleine gekommen. Legolas vermutete, dass Tareks Onkel und Vertrauter, Herim, dahintersteckte. Er hatte ihm den Vater ersetzt und auf ihn allein hörte er.

  


Ein Hornstoß, dumpf und hölzern, riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Er hallte von den Felswänden wider und der Orktrupp unten in der Talebene stoppte augenblicklich. 

  


Tarek hatte das Signal zum Angriff gegeben. Zu früh. Legolas hatte es befürchtet. Konnte der Bengel nicht einmal etwas warten? Es waren noch nicht alle Orks im Tal. Die Falle würde nicht ganz zuschnappen und einige würden entkommen. Aber egal. Jetzt war es nicht mehr zu ändern.

  


Legolas duckte sich und wartete bis die Pfeile ihrer Bogenschützen über ihnen weggezischt waren. Zufrieden beobachtete er wie die Reihen der Feinde sich unter ihm schon lichteten und die Uruk-hai, völlig überrascht, erfolglos versuchten das Heer zusammenzuhalten, während die restlichen Orks in Panik in Richtung Talausgang rannten. Sie würden aber nicht weit kommen, denn dort erwarteten sie schon Gandalf und der Rest von Tareks Truppe. Sie würden leichtes Spiel haben. Dieses Mal wenigstens.

  


Ein zweiter Hornstoß erklang und der Schlachtruf der Weraner stimmte ein. Tarek zog sein Schwert mit einem fast singenden Geräusch aus der Scheide: Kirrim Weran! schrie er gegen den allgemeinen Lärm an und auf dieses Zeichen hin stürmten seine Soldaten den Hang hinunter. Es war soweit! Legolas gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und mit einem elbischen Schlachtruf auf den Lippen preschten er und die Elben hinterher. 

  


Die Masse der Krieger ergoss sich wie eine unaufhaltsame Flutwelle ins Tal und die beiden Seiten trafen mit einer solch ungeheuren Macht aufeinander, dass das Geräusch aufeinander treffender Leiber und Schwerter wohl ganz Mittelerde aus seinem Frieden riss. Schnee wirbelte auf und färbte sich rot. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

  



	3. Mittendrin

Kapitel 3

Ganz plötzlich war es vorbei. Es war dunkel und es dauerte eine Weile bis Iris merkte, dass es daran lag, dass sie ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen hatte.

  


Als sie sie öffnete war das erste, was sie sah etwas Weißes. Schnee. Schnee im Sommer? Aber Moment mal. Es war auch nicht mehr warm. Nein, sie fror und ihr Atem kondensierte in der Luft. Was war passiert? Wie konnte es auf einmal einen solchen Wetterumschwung gegeben haben? Wieso war jetzt Winter?

  


Iris bekam keine weiter Zeit zu weiteren Nachdenken, denn das Nächste, was ihr ins Blickfeld sprang, raubte ihr den Atem. Sie hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen und sein Aussehen weckte in ihr den Wunsch, es auch nicht wieder zu tun. Es hatte eine menschenähnliche Gestalt mit zwei Beinen und Armen, aber das war das einzige nicht Furchteinflößende an ihm. Seine schwarze Haut, die Schlitzaugen, die zottigen Haare und vor allem die gelben, spitzen Zähne, von denen der Speichel tropfte, ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass es wohl das Klügste wäre, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. 

  


Und als diese Etwas auch noch in Schwert hob, die Zähne fletschte und Iris seine stinkenden Atem roch, wollte sie genau dies tun, aber sie war vor Angst wie gelähmt, stand einfach nur da und starrte. Der will mich frühstücken. schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und es wäre wohl ihr letzter Gedanke gewesen, wenn nicht ein Pfeil an ihren Kopf vorbei gezischt wäre und sich in den Hals des Untieres gebohrt hätte. Ein Schwall von schwarzen Blut ergoss sich aus der Wunde und aus Mund und Nase des schwarzen Dings, das tödlich getroffen vor ihr zusammensackte. 

  


Jetzt erst bemerkte Iris, dass sie mitten in eine Schlacht hineingeraten war. Überall um sie herum kämpften Menschen zu Pferde und zu Fuß gegen diese Ungeheuer und der Boden war bedeckt von Leichen und Blut, das den Schnee stellenweise in eine rote Matsche verwandelte. Neben ihr lag die Leiche eines Mannes mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dessen Schädel von einer Axt regelrecht gespalten worden war. Grauen erfasste sie und endlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung und lief kopflos davon. 

  


Sie achtete nicht darauf, was um sie herum passierte, schaute nicht auf, sondern lief einfach nur. Nur weg, weg, weg, so schnell wie möglich. Wie lange und wie weit sie rannte bemerkte sie nicht, aber plötzlich wurden die Kampf- und Todesschreie immer leiser und sie bemerkte, dass sie das Schlachtgetümmel hinter sich gelassen hatte. 

  


Sie hielt keuchend an und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Sie war am Ende, keinen Schritt hätte sie mehr tun können. Obwohl sie das Schlachtfeld verlassen hatte, lagen selbst hier noch Tote, wenn auch nicht so viele wie mitten im Getümmel. 

  


Vor sich erblickte sie einen Gefallenen in prächtiger Rüstung, der mit dem Gesicht im Gras lag. Sein Pferd, das unverletzt zu sein schien, stand noch immer neben ihn, fast so als würde es eine Totenwache halten wollen. Iris sah die Möglichkeit, die sich ihr hier auftat und fasste einen Entschluss. Es widerstrebte ihr eine Leiche zu fleddern, denn das, was sie vorhatte, war im Grunde ja nichts anderes als eine Leiche zu beklauen. Aber es war nun einmal die schnellste Möglichkeit ihren übermächtigen Wunsch von hier zu verschwinden in die Tat umzusetzen. 

  


Sie trat an das Pferd heran, fasste es am Zügel und stieg auf. Das Pferd ließ alles mit sich geschehen und gehorchte auch, als Iris ihm den Befehl zum Angaloppieren gab. Das Tier schoss in einem Wahnsinnstempo davon, wofür Iris ihm äußerst dankbar war. Durch das vertraute wiegende Gefühl des Galopps und die zunehmende Entfernung zu diesem Gemetzel fielen die Furcht und das Grauen Stück für Stück von ihr ab.

  


Aber gerade als sie glaubte endlich in Sicherheit zu sein, spürte sie einen Luftzug und in derselben Sekunde einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter, der sie regelrecht vom Pferd riss. Sie sah den Boden auf sich zukommen und dann versank die Welt in Dunkelheit.

  


Jemand schüttelte sie und als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie in das Gesicht eines Mannes mit feinen Gesichtszügen und langem, blondem Haar. Er sah erschöpft aus und eine Schnittwunde zog sich über seine linke Wange. Er hatte seltsam spitze Ohren, aber Iris achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn der Mann fing in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen an. Iris gab sich alle Mühe ihn zu verstehen, aber bei dem vergeblichen Versuch den Sinn der Worte zu erfassen, bekam sie nur bohrende Kopf-schmerzen. Lass mich doch in Ruhe, lasst mich doch einfach alle in Ruhe. dachte sie und ließ sich wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückfallen.


	4. Ein verpfuschter Plan

**Kapitel 4**

  


Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Wutschnaubend stapfte die schattenhafte Gestalt von Baras durch die langen Gänge des Palastes. Er hatte es doch alles so sorgfältig geplant gehabt. Wie konnte alles nur dermaßen schief gelaufen sein? Verdammt nochmal!

  


Was glotzt du so blöd? fuhr er eine an ihm vorbeilaufende Magd an, dass sie ein Tablett mit Teegeschirr erschrocken fallen ließ. Hastig bückte sie sich um die Scherben aufzusammeln. 

  


Der Grund für ihr Malheur schnaubte nur verächtlich und und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie. Er hatte andere Sorgen. Eine, und zwar die größte, hieß Tarek. Danach folgten Legolas, Gandalf und dann ganze der Rest von diesem verdammtem Haufen. Einfach alle, die seine Pläne zunichte machten. Hach, am Anfang hatte doch alles so gut geklappt. Tomarauszuschalten war so einfach gewesen, aber sein Sohn schien zäher zu sein. Zumal er jetzt auch noch von diesen Spitzohren unterstützt wurde. 

  


Trotzdem fragte er sich, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass seine den geheimen Weg durch die Talebene nehmen wollte, um Gultin von Westen aus anzugreifen. So gut wie niemand kannte ihn. Aber bestimmt hatten die Orks wieder irgendeinen Mist gebaut. Er wollte nicht wissen, wo sie heute wären, wenn er sich nicht ihrer angenommen hätte und wieder Ordnung in ihre Truppen gebracht hätte. Aber er brauchte sie jetzt noch. Orks gehörten nun mal leider nicht zu den intelligentesten Wesen, oder sollte er vielleicht lieber sagen, zum Glück? Allein diesem Umstand war es ja zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie sich ihm zur Verfügung stellten, als er ihnen die Hälfte von Weran versprochen hatte. Die Hälfte!

  


Baras hätte ihnen auch ganz Weran versprochen, selbst wenn er vorgehabt hätte sich an sein Versprechen zu halten. Was war Weran schon im Vergleich zu dem, was er sich als Ziel gesetzt hatte? Er hatte größeres vor. Heute Weran, morgen Mittelerde und danach... der ganze Rest. Allein der Gedanke daran zauberte ein schon wieder ein boshaftes Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Sie hatten ja alle keine Ahnung, von dem, was ihnen bevorstand. Er würde seine Rache an ihnen ausüben und er würde jede Sekunde von ihr auskosten.

  


Endlich hatte er sein Gemach erreicht. Er ließ die schwere Eichentür hinter sich zuknallen und betrat das Zimmer, das er so abgrundtief hasste. Es war einfach das Falsche. Sein Zimmer sollte das eine Etage höher sein, nämlich das, wo jetzt diese Göre Tarek schlief. 

  


Er ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen und goss sich etwas Wein ein, den er in großen, hastigen Zügen austrank. Der Wein war schwer und eine angenehme Wärme breitet sich in seinen Körper aus und ließ ihn wieder einigermaßen klar denken. Sein Hand mit dem Weinglas zitterte zwar noch etwas, aber er hatte sich schon so ziemlich beruhigt. 

  


Wenn nicht so, dann halt anders. sagte er halblaut zu sich selbst. Er war da flexibel. Und er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit. Er hatte zwanzig Jahre vergebens gewartet, da kam es auf ein paar Monate mehr auch nicht an. Seinen Plan musste er eigentlich auch nicht groß ändern. 

  


Also zuerst das Tor. murmelte er. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto logischer erschien ihm das auch. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass er seine Pläne kurzfirstig über den Haufen werfen musste. Gewissermaßen hatte Tarek ihm also einen Gefallen getan. Wenn er das Tor gefunden hätte, würde sich der Rest wahrscheinlich von alleine geben. Es würde ein absolutes Chaos entstehen und er würde über diesem Chaos stehen und sie mit seinen Truppen alle auf einmal unterwerfen. Also doch nicht erst Weran, dann Mittelerde und so weiter. Sondern alles auf einmal. Bei dieser Vorstellung konnte er ein leises, irres Kichern nicht unterdrücken. 

Was er jetzt noch tun müsste, wäre noch ein paar Uruk-Hais züchten. Der Gedanke daran, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich der letzte war, der wusste, wie das anzustellen war, erfüllte ihn mit einem gewissen Stolz. Ganz zufällig hatte er, als er wieder einmal seine Zeit in der Bibliothek totschlug, in einem Geheimfach ein beinahe unleserliche Schriftstück in der Sprache Mordors gefunden, in dem alles ganz genau beschrieben war. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es dort hingekommen war und wer es geschrieben hatte; vielleicht hatte es sogar Saruman selber geschrieben, aber das interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Wichtig war schließlich nur, dass es funktionierte. 

  


Und das tat es. Er war von der Einfachheit und der Genialität der Methode ganz begeistert gewesen. Alles, was man brauchte waren einige Grundkenntnisse in dunkler Magie und ein paar Orks. Bald würde er sich seine eigen Armee ergebener Uruk-Hai gezüchtete haben und würde nicht mehr auf diese einfachen Idioten-Orks angewiesen sein. 

  


Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür; zaghaft und schüchtern. Er zuckte zusammen und kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. rief er mürrisch. Wer auch immer es war, er störte. 

  


Ein Diener trat zögerlich ein. Mein Herr... begann er langsam.

Was ist denn? knurrte Baras ungehalten, ohne sich aus dem Sessel zu erheben.

Der König... Er ist zurückgekehrt. Die Schlacht war erfolgreich. 

Schön. Und? Sonst noch was?

Der Junge trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. Herim ist gefallen.

  



	5. Das Haus der Heiler

**Kapitel 5**

  


Als sie erwachte stellte sie mit Bedauern fest, dass das Ganze kein Alptraum gewesen war. So war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob sie sich freuen sollte, dass sie noch zu leben schien. Sie schaute an eine blendend weiße Decke, woraus sie messerscharf schloss, dass sie lag. Wenigstens ihr Gehirn schien zu funktionieren. Iris war sich nicht sicher, ob man das auch von ihrer Schulter behaupten konnte. Sie brannte wie Feuer und als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, fühlte es sich an, als ob sie jemand mit tausenden kleinen Nadeln malträtierte.

  


Doch endlich saß sie und auch der Schmerz hörte sofort auf. Sie schaute sich um: Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand schien eine Art Krankenzimmer zu sein. Um sie herum waren viele Verwundete, die auf Betten lagen, und von leise umherhuschenden Frauen versorgt wurden. 

  


Eine von ihnen bemerkte, dass Iris aufgewacht war und näherte sich ihr. Sie hatte ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht und auch eine warme Stimme, mit der sie auf Iris einredete. Das Problem war nur, dass sie wieder nichts von dem verstand, was die Frau sagte. Sie musste wohl sehr verwirrt geschaut haben, denn plötzlich unterbrach die Frau ihren Redeschwall. 

  


Iris dachte sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie jetzt einfach mal anfing zu reden: Tut mit leid, ich verstehe, kein Wort von dem, was Sie sagen.

  


Eigentlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Versuch etwas bringen würde, aber die Miene der Frau hellte sich auf und als sie erneut zum Reden ansetzte, stellte Iris erleichtert fest, dass sie die Krankenschwester, oder wie man sie sonst bezeichnen sollte, jetzt leicht verstehen konnte: Geht es dir besser? Du wurdest von einem Pfeil getroffen und wir haben die Wunde versorgt. Es ist nicht schlimm und ein, zwei Tagen wirst du nichts mehr davon merken.

  


Wie schlimm ihre Verletzung war, war Iris im Moment eigentlich so ziemlich egal. Viel wichtiger war ihr etwas anderes: Wo bin ich hier?

Das weißt du nicht? Du bist im Haus der Heiler. 

Aha. Dann ist mir ja alles klar. 

  


Iris ließ sich resigniert wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. Die Frau tat gerade so, als wären damit alles erklärt, aber diese Antwort brachte Iris auch nicht viel weiter. Dass es sich bei dem Haus der Heiler um eine Krankenhaus oder Lazarett handelte war ja offensichtlich. Aber wenn sie herausfinden wollte, wie sie sich ein dem einem Augenblick noch in einem Wald im Sommer und im nächsten Moment mitten in einer Schlacht, und dann auch noch im Winter wiederfinden konnte, konnte sie wohl keine schnellen Antworten erwarten.

  


Es sah aber auch nicht so aus, als würde sie diejenige,sein die Fragen stellen würde. Die Frau rückte einen Schemel neben Iriss Bett und setzte sich darauf. Ich bin Heilerin Enna.. Dann sagte sie nichts mehr und eine peinliche Stille entstand bis Iris bemerkte, dass Enna erwartete, dass sie sich ebenfalls vorstellte.

  


Mein Name ist Iris und bis vor ein paar Stunden, Tagen oder was weiß ich wie lange ich schon hier liege, war ich noch Schülerin und habe in einem hübschen kleinen Dorf gewohnt, da wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen, wie man so schön sagt. Und dann bin ich plötzlich mitten in einem Gemetzel, sehe tausende von Leichen, werde im nächsten Augenblick von einem Pfeil angeschossen... 

  


Iris stockte. Es hätte wohl genügt, wenn sie nur ihren Namen gesagt hätte und mit ihrem aggressiven Tonfall nicht noch ihren Wut und ihre Verwirrung darüber, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was gier vorging, an Enna ausließe. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür und eigentlich sollte sie dankbar sein, dass sie sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Sonst würde sie vielleicht immer noch da draußen zwischen den Einzelteilen von Menschen liegen.

  


Enna schien ihren Ausbruch aber gar nicht weiter beachten zu wollen, doch einen leichten Ausdruck von Verwirrung konnte sie nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen.

Hm, du heißt also Iris. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Ich kenne kein Land, in dem er gebräuchlich ist.

  


Sie schaute Iris durchdringend an. Irgendwie scheint alles an dir... merkwürdig zu sein.

Iris war ob dieser Bemerkung verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von ihr halten sollte. War das als Beleidigung gemeint gewesen oder als wie? Wieso merkwürdig?

Nun ja. Die Heilerin deutete auf Iris' Beine, die noch immer in ihren mittlerweile sehr zerissenen Jeans steckten. Die Hose zum Beispiel. Keine Frau trägt hier Hosen. Diese Aussage erschreckte Iris ein wenig. Die Vorstellung vielleicht irgendwo hin zu geraten zu sein, wo es keine Emanzipation gab oder wo die Frau weniger wert war als der Mann, gefiel ihr gar nicht.

  


, fuhr Enna fort, sprichst du nur die Gemeinsprache und ist es auch etwas merkwürdig, wenn man auf einem Schlachtfeld ein junges Mädchen findet, das da absolut nichts zu suchen hat und das niemand kennt. Und es wird dann auch immer merkwürdiger, wenn keiner eine Ahnung hat wie es dahin gekommen ist oder wo es herkommt. Ennas Stimme hatte mit den letzten Worten etwas an Schärfe zugenommen und Iris fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglich. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie hier keine Antworten bekommen würde. Im Gegenteil: Man erwartete welche von ihr.

  


, begann sie ich.. ich... Warum zum Teufel fühlte sie sich nur wie ein ertapptes Schul-mädchen? Glauben Sie mir: Ich wollte da gar nicht hin und ich würde auch gerne wissen, wie es trotzdem passiert ist. Und um auf die Frage einzugehen, wo ich herkomme; ich glaube, das würden Sie genauso wenig verstehen, wie ich nicht weiß, was zum Beispiel das Haus der Heiler ist.

  


Enna fing an auf ihrem Stuhl unruhig hin und her zu rutschten. Also langsam wird mir das fast sogar unheimlich. murmelte sie und Iris lachte leise ein kleines, bitteres Lachen, obwohl ihr nun wirklich nicht zum Lachen zumute war. Genau das finde ich auch. Das bringt nämlich genau auf den Punkt, wie ich mich fühle.

  


Die Heilerin stand plötzlich mit einem Ruck auf. Ich glaube ich sollte jemanden zu dir schicken, der mehr Ahnung von... solchen Dingen hat. Ich tue es jedenfalls nicht. Sie schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben. Schlaf ein wenig. Morgen sehe ich wieder nach dir. Und mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich hastig und tauchte in der Menge der anderen Heiler unter. 

  


Iris seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Enna ihr Versprechen nicht halten würde und dass das eben ein einmaliges Gespräch gewesen war.


	6. Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse

**Kapitel 6**

  


Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hüpfte Baras die Treppen hinunter. Am liebsten hätte er laut gejubelt. Der Tag hatte mies angefangen aber jetzt schien er immer besser und besser zu werden. Herim war tot! Er trauerte kein bißchen um seinen Bruder. Erstens hatten sie sich nicht besonders nahe gestanden, im Gegenteil, und zweitens war er für ihn nichts weiter als ein Hindernis gewesen, dass ihm im Weg gestanden hatte. 

  


Ohne Herim würde Tarek mit seiner Aufgabe als König völlig überfordert sein. Er würde sich ganz ihm anvertrauen und sich ihm somit ausliefern. Ihm, seinen letzten Verwandten, dem lieben Onkel Baras.

  


Er war am Ende der Wendeltreppe angekommen. Wenn er jetzt in den Hof hinaustreten würde, müsste er den trauernden Bruder spielen und seinen armen, verzweifelten Neffen trösten. Er straffte sich und bemühte sich seine Freude zu verbergen und eine betrübte Miene zu machen. 

  


Als er nach draußen trat, hatte sich schon der Großteil von Tareks Truppe im großen Innenhof des Palastes eingefunden. Alle sahen sie müde und traurig aus. 

Man hätte meinen können, sie hätten gerade eine Schlacht verloren und nicht gewonnen. Und das nur, weil so ein Idiot wie Herim beschlossen hatte sich aus dieser Welt verabschiedet hatte, dachte Baras kopfschüttelnd. 

  


Er versuchte in dem Gedränge Tarek auszumachen und schob sich zwischen den Leibern der Krieger, die auf die Stallburschen warteten, und deren Pferden durch. Aber Tarek konnte er nicht sehen. 

  


Plötzlich packte ihm jemand am Arm. Baras, mein Freund.

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Gandalf.

Meister Gandalf. Ich bin hocherfreut Euch unverletzt zu sehen. Mögest du möglichst bald verrecken! dachte er.

Gandalf senkte den Blick. Was man von Euren Bruder nicht behaupten kann. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid um ihn. Er war ein tapferer Mann.

Das war er. Ich... ich habe ihn sehr geliebt, auch wenn er nur mein Stiefbruder war. Sein Verlust trifft mich sehr. Es fiel Baras nicht leicht diese Lüge auszusprechen. Seine Freude brodelte in ihm und er hätte sie am liebsten laut hinaus geschrien.

  


Doch er beherrschte sich und fragte statt dessen: Wisst Ihr, wo Tarek ist? Ich glaube er braucht jetzt etwas... Zuspruch. Gandalf nickte Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Herims' Tod ihn sehr mitgenommen hat. Er war gar nicht mehr richtig ansprechbar. Außer Euch bleibt ihm jetzt kein Verwandter mehr?

Baras schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Nur wir zwei sind noch übrig. Und das ist auch noch einer zuviel. fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

  


Gandalf strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen langen Bart. Hm, das gefällt mir nicht. Erst der Vater, dann der Onkel. Baras hüstelte leicht nervös. Nun ja, so traurig es ist, im Krieg sterben die Menschen nun mal. Ja, da habt Ihr recht, gab Gandalf zu , aber ich habe trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl. 

Ihr meint, dass Tarek in Gefahr ist? 

Das sind wir alle in solchen Zeiten. Aber ich denke wir sollten auf Tarek besonders achtgeben. 

Ja, wahrscheinlich habt Ihr recht. Aber dafür müssten wir ihn erstmal finden. 

  


Ich glaube im Moment brauchen wir uns da keine Sorgen zu machen. sagte Gandalf, Ich habe Tarek auf dem Rückweg zwar aus den Augen verloren, aber als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, war Legolas bei ihm. Er wird auf ihn aufpassen, da bin ich mir sicher. 

  


Im selben Moment in dem Gandalf dies sagte, teilte sich die Menschenmenge um sie herum und die wenigen Elben unter den weranischen Kriegern verneigten sich, als Legolas durch die entstandene Gasse ritt.

  


, sagte er während er etwas atemlos vom Pferd sprang, ich suche nach dir. Er nickte Baras kurz zu, welcher sich eine bissige Bemerkung nicht verkneifen konnte Wie war das noch? Tarek ist in Sicherheit, weil Legolas bei ihm ist? Gandalf fluchte. Verdammt. Legolas... Der Elb wirkte verwirrt. 

Wo ist Tarek?

  


Oh, ich habe ihn im Haus der Heiler zurückgelassen. Nein, nein ihm geht es soweit gut. Wir haben Herims Leichnam dorthin gebracht, damit man ihn dort für die Bestattung morgen vorbereitet. Tarek wollte dort noch etwas bei ihm bleiben und der Waschungszeremonie beiwohnen.

Das halte ich aber für keine gute Idee.

Die Heiler waren da ganz deiner Meinung. Nach der weranischen Tradition ist es sogar verboten. Also haben sie ihn rausgeschmissen.

Oh, je. Aber er ist trotzdem geblieben?

Soweit ich weiß, ja.

Aber du bist nicht sicher.

Nein, aber was spielt das für eine Rolle? Es sind uns sicherlich keine Orks bis hierher gefolgt, die in irgendeiner Weise eine Bedrohung darstellen könnten.

Gandalf seufzte. Schon, aber trotzdem...

  


Legolas hat recht. mischte sich nun Baras ein, ich denke, dass Tarek sehr gut auf sich alleine aufpassen kann.

So, glaubt Ihr? Legolas legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute in den bewölkten Himmel. sagte er langsam, ich glaube, wir sollten Tarek am Haus der Heiler abholen. Ich bin mir nämlich gar nicht so sicher, ob er wirklich in der Lage ist auf sich selbst achtzugeben. Vor allem jetzt nicht.


	7. Mosaike, Mittelalter und Bäder

**Kapitel 7**

Iris stand am Fenster neben ihrem Bett und beobachtete das Treiben in der Stadt. Es war eine schöne Stadt, fand sie. Kleine Holzhäuschen mit Schilfdächern, aber auch einige Steinhäuser, und tausende von engen, gewundenen Gassen beherrschten das Bild. Nicht weit weg auf einem kleinem Hügel erhob sich ein Gebäude, dass die anderen an Größe und Schönheit bei weitem übertraf, obwohl es ebenso wie die restlichen Häuser vorwiegend aus Holz gebaut zu sein schien. Iris vermutete, dass es eine Art Burg oder Palast war. 

  


Jetzt, wo es schon anfing zu dämmern, waren nur noch wenige Menschen unterwegs und in den Häusern begannen die ersten Lichter zu brennen. Alles sah ruhig und friedlich aus und es fiel Iris schwer zu glauben, dass sie noch heute um ihr Leben gerannt war. Sie löste ihren Blick von der Stadt und blickte hoch in den Himmel, wo die ersten Sterne aufblitzten. 

  


Neben dem noch blassen Mond erschien plötzlich die Spieglung von Ennas Gesicht im Fenster. Sie bemühte sich um einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Sie lächelte. Eigentlich solltest du noch nicht wieder aufstehen. sagte sie. 

  


Iris freute sich aufrichtig, dass die Heilerin doch noch Wort gehalten hatte und sie wieder besuchte. Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut. Sie deutet mit dem Finger durch das Fenster. Die Stadt, wie heißt sie?

Gultin. Sie ist die Hauptstadt von Weran.

Und das auf dem Hügel...

Ist der Palast, ja. Unser König wohnt dort. Tarek heißt er.

Ihr habt einen König? fragte Iris ungläubig.

Aber ja doch. Für Enna schien das eine Selbstverständlichkeit zu sein. Habt ihr zu Hause etwa keinen? 

  


Iris schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Euer König, ist das ein guter König?

Enna wiegte ihren Kopf hin und her und es dauerte eine Weile bis sie antworte. Ich glaube schon. sagte sie schließlich langsam.

  


Iris hatte Ennas Zögern bemerkt und wurde neugierig. Du glaubst? Warum bist du dir denn nicht sicher?

Na ja, du musst wissen, er ist noch sehr jung, kaum älter als du, und er ist auch noch nicht sehr lange König. Sein Vater ist erst vor einem Jahr gestorben, als er unser Land gegen die Orks verteidigte.

Also, was das ist müsstest du eigentlich wissen. Du hast sie schon gesehen, unsere Krieger haben gegen sie gekämpft. Sie sind dir sicherlich nicht in guter Erinnerung geblieben

  


Bei der Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse in der Schlacht zuckte Iris unwillkürlich zusammen. Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, was Orks sind. Sie schwieg und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Enna spürte, dass Iris nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprechen wollte und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

  


Möchtest du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen?

Iris blickte erfreut auf. O ja, gerne. Ich glaube, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige.

Na, dann komm.

  


Es war das erste Mal, das Iris mehr vom Haus der Heiler sah als den Raum, in dem sie aufgewacht war. Und das, was sie nun erblickte, ließ sie ihre Meinung über diese Welt ändern. Bis jetzt war ihr alles irgendwie mittelalterlich und antiquiert vorgekommen, aber nun lief sie staunend hinter Enna durch die mit Fackeln erleuchteten Gänge. Das Haus der Heiler schien im Gegensatz zu den Holzhäusern, die sie in der Stadt gesehen hatte, komplett aus Stein gebaut zu sein und die Wände waren sogar weiß getüncht. Was aber das Bemerkenswerteste an diesen Wänden war, war, dass sie mit kunstvollen Mosaiken geschmückt waren, deren Steine den Schein der Fackeln reflektierten und alles in ein magisches Licht tauchten. Iris glaubte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben und blieb gebannt vor einem besonders schönen Mosaik stehen.

  


Das ... das ist wunderschön. hauchte sie.

Ja, nicht wahr? Es ist eines unserer Besten.

Ihr habt das gemacht? fragte Iris verblüfft.

Überrascht? Tja, wir Heiler sind mehr als auf den ersten Blick sieht, mehr als nur Krankenpfleger. Nach unserer Überzeugung sind Leben, Tod und Krankheit eng miteinander verbunden, und deshalb sind die Heiler hier nicht nur für die Kranken, sondern auch für die Toten verantwortlich. Wir müssen uns um die Toten kümmern, und zwar auf vielfältighe Weise. Und so fertigen wir jedes Jahr ein neues Mosaik an, um den Toten zu gedenken. Es ist so Tradition bei uns.

Das ist eine große Verantwortung. sagte Iris anerkennend und betrachtete Enna mit neuem Respekt.

  


Enna lächelte. Kann schon sein. Aber nun komm. Das Wasser wird sonst kalt. Iris seufzte und löste sich von dem Kunstwerk. Sie folgte Enna weiter durch das Haus der Heiler, das um diese Zeit in einer schon fast gespenstischen Ruhe lag. 

  


Schließlich standen sie vor einer Tür, an die Enna leicht klopfte und dann eintrat. Es war das Bad. Eine Frau, der Kleidung nach ebenfalls eine Heilerin, war gerade dabei eine marmorne Wanne mit heißem Wasser zu füllen. Iris atmete erleichtert auf, denn einmal mehr wurde ihr gezeigt, dass sie doch nicht im Mittelalter gelandet war. Sie hatte schon fast befürchtet, dass sie ihr Bad in einem Holzkübel nehmen müsste.

  


Danke Kinne, ich glaube das reicht. Enna lächelte der jungen Frau zu, die den Eimer , mit dem sie die Wanne gerade hatte weiter auffüllen wollen, abstellte und anschließend an ihnen vorbei aus den Raum huschte.

  


, Enna wandte sich zu Iris um, deine Kleider kannst du da ablegen, dort auf dem Stuhl. Aber ich finde, du solltest sie nicht wieder anziehen. Ich bringe dir wahrscheinlich besser neue, saubere.

Wie mache das ich mit dem Verband? Iris hatte schon ihre Socken ausgezogen und nestelte nun etwas verzweifelt an den weißen Binden um ihre Schulter herum.

Hm, mach ihn ab. Warte, ich helfe dir. Ich lege dir nachher einen neuen an, wenn du fertig bist. Da neben der Wanne ist eine Glocke. Damit kannst du dann später nach mir klingeln. Sie zog einen Vorhang vor die Wanne und mit den Worten Viel Vergnügen! ließ sie Iris alleine.

  


Sie zog sich ganz aus und mit einem wohligen Aufseufzer ließ sie sich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Herrlich! Sie schloss die Augen und es dauerte gar nicht lange, da war sie schon eingedöst.

  


Wie lange sie so im Wasser gelegen hatte wusste sie nicht, aber plötzlich schreckte sie hoch. Sie hatte gehört, wie die Tür zugefallen war. fragte sie in die Stille hinein, aber als sie keine Antwort bekam, fischte sie nach einem Handtuch neben der Wanne, wickelte es sich schnell um und stieg aus der Wanne. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen, ich bin eingeschlafen und... Sie trat hinter den Vorhang vor und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. 

  


Es war nicht Enna gewesen, die das Bad betreten hatte. Vor ihr stand ein Junge mit schwarzen, wirren Haaren in staubigen Kleidern, der sie beinahe entsetzt anstarrte. Iris war so perplex, dass sie fast das Tuch, das ihre Blöße bedeckte, hätte fallen lassen, was die peinliche Situation wohl noch verschlimmert hätte.

  


Sie war kein Mädchen, das gleich hysterisch Hilfe, ein Mann! schrie, das hätte sie in ihrer jetzigen verwirrten Verfassung auch gar nicht fertig gebracht. Und so war es nur ein einziges Wort, das sie herausbrachte, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte: 

  


Der Junge schien jetzt auch langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen. Aber er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten Iris 'Aufforderung' zu folgen. Statt dessen verschränkte er die Arme und sagte trotzig: Ich habe mir von niemanden etwas vorschreiben zu lassen. Und von dir erst recht nicht. Du bist ja nur ein Mädchen.

  


Iris spürte, wie sie langsam die kalte Wut packte, und zwar ziemlich heftig. Aber sie kämpfte nicht dagegen an. Nein, im Moment war sie ihr durchaus willkommen. , zischte sie, glaubst du? Na warte...


	8. Fliegende Schwämme

Kapitel 8

  


Als Tarek auch nach einigen Stunden nicht im Palast auftauchte, begannen sich Legolas und Gandlaf wirklich Sorgen zu machen, obwohl Baras ihnen zum wiederholten Male versicherte, dass der junge König keine Kindermädchen" mehr brauche. Legolas gab ihm insgeheim in der Hinsicht Recht, dass er sich tatsächlich immer mehr wie Tareks Kindermädchen vorkam, aber er war nicht der Meinung, dass Tarek keine mehr brauchte. Und so machten er und Gandalf sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Heiler. 

  


Da es nicht weit war, gingen sie zu Fuß durch die mittlerweile in fast völliger Nacht liegende Stadt. In den meisten Häusern war es ruhig, nur aus den Gasthäusern konnte man das Gegröle von Betrunkenen vernehmen, was Legolas veranlasste verständnislos den Kopf zu schütteln.

  


Wie können sie nur so ausgelassen feiern. Sollte heute nicht ein Tag der Trauer sein, wo doch einer ihrer besten Krieger an diesem Tag gestorben ist?"

Sie feiern nicht, Legolas." 

Nein? Was soll es denn sonst sein, was sie da drin tun?" 

Auch wenn man es nicht gleich bemerkt, sie trauern. Nur singen sie keine Klagelieder wie ihr Elben es tut. Sie versuchen zu vergessen." 

Aber wieso? Wissen sie denn nicht, dass Vergessen und Verdrängen unsinnig ist, vor allem wenn man sich dafür _so_ sinnlos besäuft?"

Doch. Wahrscheinlich schon."

Und warum tun sie es trotzdem?"

  


Gandalf zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe es auch irgendwann aufgegeben eine Erklärung für alles zu finden, was die Menschen tun."

Dann werde ich es dir wohl gleich tun müssen.", sagte Legolas aufseufzend, Ich werde die Menschen wohl nie verstehen."

Versuch es lieber erst gar nicht. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass sie das oft selber nicht tun." 

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Sie sind eigenartige Wesen."

Stimmt. So wie ihr Elben auch. Aber was soll ich sagen? Ich mag sie trotzdem."

  


Legolas schwieg nachdenklich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was _er_ von den Menschen halten sollte. Sicher, er hatte schon einige kennen gelernt und viele waren sogar seine Freunden geworden. Andere dagegen hatte er in schlechter Erinnerung. Es gab solche und solche, das hatte er gelernt, wie es auch bei den Elben und bei den Zwergen solche und solche gab. Aber bis jetzt wusste er absolut nicht, was er von diesem Menschenschlag hier denken sollte und wie er den Menschen im Allgemeinen gegenüberstand, wie er die Gesamtheit der Menschen beurteilte.

  


Als die beiden schließlich das Haus der Heiler erreichten, brannte in den Fenstern des weißen Gebäudes nur noch vereinzelt ein schwaches Licht. Alles schien trotz der erst frühen Abendstunden schon zu schlafen und selbst vor dem verschlossenen Tor schnarchte einer von Tareks Kriegern, der bei der Wache anscheinend eingeschlafen war. 

  


Gandalf stupste ihn mit seiner Stiefelspitze leicht in die Seite und versuchte ihn zu wecken. He, Wächter." Der Mann fuhr hoch und blinzelte noch etwas schlaftrunken bis er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte. Meister Gandalf... Prinz Legolas.." stammelte er und wenn es nicht so dunkel gewesen wäre, hätte man erkannt wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schossen. Wie peinlich von zwei so hohen Besuchern bei der Vernachlässigung seiner Pflichten erwischt zu werden! Und Ärger würde es dazu auch noch geben, und zwar ganz gewaltigen.

  


Trotz allem, er sollte seine Situation nicht noch weiter verschlimmern und so besann er sich, dass er wenigstens der Pflicht der Höflichkeit nachkommen sollte. 

  


Er verbeugte sich tief. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" 

Wir wollen nur hinein." 

Ähm, jawohl. Sofort." Er suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Schlüssel und machte sich daran, das Tor aufzuschließen, wobei er ein so zerknirschtes und bedrücktes Gesicht machte, dass Gandalf Mitleid mit dem müden Krieger bekam und ihm, bevor sie hineingingen, eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das bleibt unter uns." Sofort hellte sich die Miene des Wächters auf. Ich danke Euch."

  


Während Legolas und Gandalf das Haus betraten, brach Legolas sein Schweigen. Vielleicht sind es gerade ihre Fehler, die einem die Menschen sympathisch machen." sagte er leise, eigentlich mehr für sich, aber Gandalf hatte es gehört. So wird es wohl sein. Sie erinnern an uns an unsere eigenen Fehler, daran, dass auch wir nicht perfekt sind, nicht wahr?" 

Legolas lächelte breit und lachte dann. Ja. Das wird es wohl sein.."

  


Sie waren gerade dabei, die Eingangshalle zu durchqueren, als vor ihnen plötzlich eine Tür aufflog und der vermisste Tarek rückwärts aus eben dieser stolperte. Er bemühte sich vergebens um sein Gleichgewicht, ruderte kurz mit seinem Armen, setzte sich dann aber doch äußerst unköniglich auf seinen Hosenboden. Aus dem Raum, aus dem er gerade geflohen worden war, flog ein Schwamm dicht an seinem Kopf vorbei und klatschte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ihm folgte ein mordsmäßiges Gezeter und eine ganze Tirade an Schimpfwörtern, von denen Legolas und Gandalf nicht einmal die Hälfte kannten.

  


Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen. Nur ein Mädchen, wie? Ich zeig' dir gleich mal was dieses Mädchen mit dir macht, du perverses Schwein. Platzt hier einfach rein und spannst rum, dir werd' ich helfen. Komm ja nicht noch einmal in meine Nähe, sonst kannst du was erleben, das schwör' ich dir."

  


Die Tür knallte zu, aber das Geschimpfe konnte man selbst durch die geschlossene Türe noch hören. Gandalf half den völlig verdatterten König wieder auf die Füße und noch während er das tat, strömten immer mehr durch den Lärm angezogene Heiler in die Halle. Auch Enna tauchte bald auf Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation. Ihr wart da drin?" fragte sie den König und deutete auf die Tür, hinter der es mittlerweile wieder ruhig geworden war.

  


Tarek nickte nur, er stand noch immer etwas unter Schock. Was wolltet Ihr denn da? Ah, nein, sagt nichts, ich weiß es auch so." Sie schnalzte mißbilligend mit der Zunge. Ihr wisst doch das das verboten ist, selbst für Euch. Ihr dürft der Zeremonie nicht beiwohnen. Und außerdem findet sie sicherlich nicht in diesem Raum statt. Das ist das Bad."

  


Legolas musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, was passiert war. Tarek hatte versucht, doch noch irgendwie an den Vorbereitungen zu Herims Bestattung beizuwohnen, war aber auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer, in dem sie stattfand, aus Versehen ins Bad geraten, wo er ein weibliches Wesen aufgeschreckt hatte, das nun offenbar ziemlich wütend war.

  


Tarek hatte inzwischen seine Sprache in vollem Maße wiedergefunden. Wie kann sie es nur wagen so mit mir umzuspringen?" ,schimpfte er, Wie kann sie es wagen, mich so zu behandeln? Ich bin immer noch der König und niemand benimmt sich so mit gegenüber. Niemand! Auch ein Mädchen nicht, nein, ein Mädchen erst recht nicht."

  


Sie weiß aber nicht, dass Ihr der König seit." sagte Enna ruhig.

Wie, das weiß sie nicht?" Tarek war so erstaunt, dass er von einem Moment zum anderem wieder ganz ruhig wurde. Wieso weiß sie das nicht? Das weiß doch hier jeder."

Sie aber nicht. Fragt mich nicht warum, aber so ist es. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich ganz plötzlich mitten in Eurer Schlacht gegen die Orks wiedergefunden hat und keine Ahnung hat wie sie dahin gekommen ist. Irgendwie ist sie dann auch verwundet worden und man hat sie hierher gebracht."

  


Sie wandte sich nun an Gandalf. Ihre Geschichte ist, soweit ich sie mitbekommen habe, sehr mysteriös und deshalb möchte ich Euch bitten, dass Ihr einmal mit ihr redet. Ich werde aus dem, was sie erzählt einfach nicht schlau. Vielleicht bekommt Ihr ja heraus, was das alles zu bedeuten hat und wo sie herkommt."

  


Gandalf nickte nachdenklich. Hm ja, das klingt durchaus interessant. Ich werde mir mal anhören, was sie mir so zu erzählen hat."

Vielleicht ist sie ja auch ganz einfach nur verrückt." meinte Tarek spitz.

Weil sie Euch ihre Meinung gesagt hat?", fragte Legolas spöttisch, Ich finde so etwas überhaupt nicht verrückt, sonder äußerst vernünftig. Meiner Meinung nach ist dieses Mädchen sogar der vernünftigste Mensch der Welt."


	9. Unbeantwortete Fragen

Kapitel 9

  


Iris saß in ihrem Bett und war gerade dabei sich hungrig über das kärgliche Frühstück herzumachen, als sich die Tür schwungvoll öffnete und Enna mit einem übertrieben fröhlichen Guten Morgen" den Raum betrat. Begleitet wurde sie von einem Mann, bei dessen Anblick sich Iris erst mal heftig verschluckte. Mit seinem langen Bart und dem großen Schlapphut sah er haargenau so aus, wie sie sich einen Zauberer immer vorgestellt hatte. Es war fast als wäre er einem ihrer alten Märchenbücher entsprungen.

  


Iris, ich möchte dir Meister Gandalf vorstellen." 

Immer noch hustend brachte Iris irgendwie ein Hallo" heraus und es dauerte noch eine Weile bis der Hustenreiz nachließ, was Enna aber nicht hinderte weiter zu reden.

  


Ich habe ihm von dir erzählt und daraufhin wollte er dich gerne einmal kennenlernen. Ich hoffe, es ist für dich in Ordnung, dass ich einfach mal mitgebrachte habe." Sie warf Gandalf einen kurzen Blick zu und Iris spürte, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Eine Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas und Ennas Blick fing an unruhig von Gandalf zu Iris und wieder zurückzuwandern. Sie führte etwas im Schilde, da war sich Iris ganz sicher. Etwas, was mit Gandalf zu tun hatte.

  


Ihr Verdacht erhärtete als Enna sich räusperte und mit den Worten Ich gehe dann mal. Es wartet noch ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich." sie beide allein zurückließ. 

  


Als sie weg war, dauerte das Schweigen an. Keiner von beiden traute sich den ersten Schritt zu machen. Iris wurde dieses Anschweigen peinlich und sie fing an, Krümel von ihrer Bettdecke zu picken, was aber nichts half. Das ungute Gefühl blieb.

  


Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Ihr seit kein Heiler, oder?" 

Nein, aber so etwas ähnliches."

Ein Zauberer?"

Gandalf hob erstaunt eine Braue. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Na ja... Ihr seht so aus." Iris wurde etwas verlegen, als sie den durchdringenden Blick sah, mit dem Gandalf sie musterte. Hatte sie ihn gekränkt? Außerdem hat Enna Euch vorhin _Meister_ Gandalf genannt. Und da habe ich mir gedacht... War wohl etwas voreilig. T'schuldigung."

  


Nein, nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Du hast ja recht. Ich bin ein Zauberer. Wenn auch nicht deshalb, weil die Weraner immer_ Meister_ Gandalf zu mir sagen. Keine Ahnung, warum sie das tun." Er zwinkerte Iris zu und die Anspannung, die Iris vor und am Anfang des Gespräches gefühlt hatte, löste sich. Gandalf schien ein netter Kerl zu sein. Und dazu noch ein Zauberer. 

  


Ihr seit also wirklich ein echter Zauberer? So mit Zauberstab und Eule?"

Zauberstab, ja. Eule, nein." Gandalf lachte. Eulen und Zauberer, wo hast du denn diese Idee her?" Er schien ungemein amüsiert.

Von zu Hause. Aus Büchern." Iris verzog nicht eine Miene.

  


Gandalf wurde schlagartig wieder ernst.

  


Erzähl mir davon. Erzähl mir von deiner Heimat." 

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. Er sollte sie ausfragen. Aber nun gut, warum eigentlich nicht? Iris hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Und vielleicht war er ja schlauer als Enna und sie und würde die ganzen Vorkommnisse verstehen.

  


Was wollt Ihr denn wissen?"

Alles."

Das ist aber eine ganze Menge." 

Gandalf lächelte dünn. Das mach nichts. Erzähl mir von allem. Auch davon, wie du hierher gekommen bist."

  


Iris dachte kurz nach. Wo sollte sie nur anfangen? Aber gut, wenn es wirklich _alles_ war, was er wissen wollte, würde er auch alles erfahren. 

  


Später wusste sie gar nicht mehr so richtig, was sie Gandalf überhaupt alles erzählt hatte. Am Ende fühlte sie sich erschöpft und elend. Sie hatte Heimweh.

  


Gandalf hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und grübelte. 

Als er den Kopf hob, sah er sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Iris absolut nicht deuten konnte.

  


Was weißt du über deinen Namen?" fragte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

Meinen Namen?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Iris nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Wie meint Ihr das?"

Er hat doch sicherlich irgendeine Bedeutung, oder etwa nicht?"

Ja schon, aber..."

Nun?"

  


Iris seufzte. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wozu das führen sollte, aber bitte...

Soweit ich weiß, hat 'Iris' irgendwas mit Regenbogen zu tun. Dann gibt's da auch noch eine Blume, die auch so heißt. Und ich hab' auch mal gehört, dass Iris in der griechischen Mythologie eine Götterbotin war. Und das war's auch schon. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

  


Gandalfs Gesicht war, während sie sprach, eine deutliche Spur blasser geworden. Iris wurde mulmig zumute. Etwas stimmte nicht. 

Was ist?" fragte sie, wobei sie befremdet feststellte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zittrig klang. Nein, irgend etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

  


Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer du bist und auch, warum du hier bist." Gandalfs Worte hallten in Iris Kopf.

Sie hielt den Atem an. Jetzt kommt's, dachte sie erwartungsvoll.

Aber der Zauberer schwieg. 

  


Er stand auf und schlurfte in Richtung Tür.

  


He, Moment mal!" ,rief Iris empört. Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht so einfach sitzenlassen!, Wo wollt Ihr denn hin? Ich würd's auch gerne wissen."

Gandalf blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Er sah auf einmal sehr müde aus. Du wirst es erfahren. Heute abend."

  


Er ging.

Na toll, dachte Iris, da hat endlich mal einer eine Ahnung und dann haut der einfach ab. Sie stöhnte und zog ihre Bettdecke über den Kopf. Jetzt würde sie wohl oder übel (eher übel) bis heute abend warten müssen. 

  


_Warum reviewt mir eigentlich keiner? Bitte, bitte schreibt mir doch! Ich brauche Motivation! *verzweifeltdieHändering*Wenn das so weiter geht, höre ich mit Schreiben auf. Und das meine ich ernst. Oder ist das so gewollt? Ist die Geschichte so schlecht, dass niemand will, dass ich weitermache? HIIIILFEEEE!_


	10. Die Prophezeihung Arakrams

Kapitel 10

Gandalf kam am späten Nachmittag wieder und Iris wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, so froh war sie. Obwohl sie ja eigentlich noch etwas sauer auf ihn war, dass er sich so einfach verdrückt hatte ohne ihr zu sagen, was sie wissen wollte. Aber länger warten hätte sie einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. 

  


Den ganzen Tag war sie durch das Haus der Heiler geschlichen, immer darüber nachgrübelnd, was so schlimm war, dass Gandalf ihr nicht sofort hatte sagen wollen, wie und warum sie hierher gekommen war, bis Enna sie ins Bett geschickt hatte, mit der Begründung, dass jemand mit so einem düsteren Gesicht der Heilung der Kranken sicherlich nicht förderlich sei und ein wenig Schlaf ihr gut tun würde.

  


Murrend war Iris ihrer Aufforderung gefolgt, aber schlafen war ihr vollkommen unmöglich. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, starrte an die Decke und wartete, dass es Abend wurde. 

  


Als sie endlich schwere Schritte hörte, war sie mit einem Satz aus dem Bett.

Gandalf! Endlich! 

Der Zauberer lächelte müde. Immer noch erpicht auf Antworten? fragte er.

Mehr als vorher. 

So. Dann zieh dich an und komm mit. 

  


Wohin gehen wir denn? fragte Iris neugierig, während sie Gandalf mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sich umzudrehen und in das dunkelblaue, fließende Kleid schlüpfte, dass Enna ihr gegeben hatte.

In den Palast. antwortete Gandalf knapp und Iris hielt überrascht inne.

Was wollen wir denn da?

Einer Versammlung beiwohnen. Wieder so eine kurze Antwort. Iris merkte, dass Gandalf nicht zum Plaudern aufgelegt war, was sie aber ziemlich nervte. Da sie aber keine Lust hatte ihm alles aus der Nase zu ziehen, beschloss sie nicht weiter zu fragen. 

  


Erst als sie durch die Gassen von Weran in Richtung Palast liefen und Iris sich bemühte, mit dem voran eilenden Gandalf Schritt zu halten, unternahm sie einen erneuten Versuch.

Was ist das denn für einer Versammlung? Hat sie was mit mir zu tun? 

Der Zauberer verstummte wieder und starrte stur geradeaus.

  


Herr Gott noch mal, war das denn möglich! Iris gab es nun endgültig auf und ihre Ungeduld wich Trotz. Sollte der Zauberer sich doch in Schweigen üben. Früher oder später würde er ihr es schon sagen müssen, und bis dahin würde sie auch noch warten können. 

  


Verbissen schwieg sie bis sie zu dem Hügel gelangten, auf dem der Palast lag. Dort hatte sie dann genug. Sie hielt an.

Gandalf, mir reicht's jetzt. Ich werde den Eindruck nicht los, dass Ihr mich hasst. Was habe ich denn getan?

Der Zauberer sah bestürzt aus. Du glaubst ich hasse dich?

Ja. Könnte man fast meinen. Ihr benehmt Euch nicht gerade so, als wenn Ihr mich noch sonderlich mögen würdet.

Gandalf fasste sie an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Hör zu, ich hasse dich nicht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich dich sogar ganz gut leiden. Es ist nur nicht gut, dass du hier bist. Wofür du ja nicht kannst, stimmt. Ich sollte mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen. Verzeihst du mir mein Benehmen?

  


Iris nickte erleichtert.

, Gandalfs Gesicht sah schon wieder viel freundlicher aus, dann lass uns weitergehen. Man erwartet uns sicher schon.

  


Gemeinsam erklommen sie den Palasthügel. Oben angekommen musste Iris kurz auf Gandalf warten, der sich bei dem Gerenne in der Stadt wohl schon etwas verausgabt hatte. Sie schaute sich um. Von hier aus hatte man den Überblick über die ganze Stadt. Sie war viel kleiner als Iris sie sich vorgestellt hatte und sie versuchte sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Gultin. Ja, so hieß sie. Sie fand den Namen nicht ganz passend. Gultin klang irgendwie nach einer großen Festung oder Burg, aber das hier war ein kleines, beinahe unbefestigtes Städtchen. Aber hübsch war sie trotzdem, das musste sie zugeben. Vielleicht machte gerade das ihren besonderen Charme aus.

  


Gandalf erreichte sie. Die Kraft der Jugend. ,keuchte er, Ich glaube ich werde alt.

Wie alt seit Ihr denn?

Alt. Sehr alt. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie alt genau. Er streckte sich kurz. So, dann lass uns doch mal hinein gehen.

  


Sie passierten die Wachen am Tor, die sich ehrerbietig vor Gandalf verbeugten, und betraten den Palast. Gandalf führte sie durch sein Inneres, das vor allem aus vielen langen Gängen bestand und Iris war sich sicher, dass sie alleine niemals mehr den Ausgang finden würde.

  


Schließlich kamen sie an eine zweiflügrige Tür, die Gandalf schwungvoll aufstieß. Sie gelangten in einen großen, hellerleuchteten Saal, in dem mehrere Männer in Gruppen verteilt herumstanden und leise miteinander sprachen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiger, runder Tisch. 

  


Das ist der Versammlungssaal. erklärte Gandalf Iris und obwohl er nicht laut gesprochen hatte, bemerkten die Männer sie beide nun und unterbrachen augenblicklich ihre Gespräche. Einer von ihnen löste sich aus seiner Gruppe und eilte auf Gandalf zu. Als er aber Iris neben ihm erblickte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und auch Iris versteifte sich als sie ihn erkannte. Es war der Spanner.

  


Du? Was willst du denn hier? fauchte er und funkelte sie wütend an.

Iris musterte ihn spöttisch. Ach, plötzlich was dagegen mich zu sehen?

Das kann man wohl sagen!

Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich angezogen bin. Nackt gefalle ich dir besser, hm?

  


Tareks Kopf gewann eine knallrote Farbe. Ob aus Wut oder aus Scham, war unerfindlich. Damit hat das sicherlich nichts zu tun! Seine Stimme wurde lauter, was nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit des letzten im Raum Befindlichen erregte. 

  


Na, dann könntest du dich doch eigentlich bei mir entschuldigen.

Tarek schrie jetzt fast. Wofür denn? 

Dafür, dass du nackte Mädchen anstarrst!!! 

Du warst ja nicht mal nackt! 

Aber das hättest du wahrscheinlich gerne gehabt, nicht?! Iris' Stimme, die an Lautstärke nun an die von Tarek sehr nahe herankam, überschlug sich fast, War wahrscheinlich das erst Mal, dass du überhaupt so nah an ein Mädchen rangekommen bist!

  


Tareks Gesicht wurde, auch wenn es eigentlich unmöglich schien, noch einen Tick röter. Es glich mittlerweile sehr einem roten Ballon, der kurz vor dem Platzen stand. Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Nicht von so einer...

Ja, was denn? Los, sag schon! 

Iris setzte ein gespielt enttäuschtes Gesicht auf. Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Du scheinst nicht nur ein Spanner, sondern auch ein Dummkopf zu sein.

Tarek ballte die Fäuste und ging einen Schritt auf Iris zu, die keinen Zentimeter vor ihm zurückwich und ihn nur herausfordernd ansah.

  


Gandalf, der die ganze Zeit etwas hilflos neben den beiden gestanden hatte, schien jetzt den Augenblick für gekommen zu halten um einzuschreiten.

Schluss jetzt! donnerte er und trat dazwischen. Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder. Beide! Ich bin der Meinung, dass jeder sich beim anderen entschuldigen sollte. Wir befinden uns im Krieg, in einem richtigen. Da können wir einen solchen Kleinkrieg nicht gebrauchen.

  


Iris und Tarek machten jeder ein sehr ähnliches Gesicht. Eines, das aussagte Nur über meine Leiche, aber Gandalf kümmerte das wenig.

  


Du, Tarek, entschuldigst dich dafür, dass du anscheinend Iris' Schamgefühl verletzt hast und dich einer Dame gegenüber so ungehobelt benimmst. Tarek sagte nichts, aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Sein Blick sagte alles.

Und du, Iris, ich finde du überreagierst. Deshalb ist auch bei dir eine Entschuldigung fällig.

Iris würdigte Tarek keinen Blickes. machte sie nur.

  


Gandalf verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Dann eben nicht. Wir haben uns sowieso um wichtigeres zu kümmern als um solchen... Kinderkram. Tarek und Iris wollten gleichzeitig protestieren, aber Gandalf wandte sich nun an die Zuschauer und Zuhörer dieses 'Spektakels', die noch immer verblüfft Tarek und Iris anstarrten. So etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt.

  


Meine Herren, ich denke, wir sollten uns setzen und nun endlich mit der Ratsversammlung beginnen. Die Angesprochenen, noch etwas verwirrt, nickten zustimmend und alle, auch Tarek, nahmen einen Platz am Tisch ein. Alle außer Iris, die wie vom Donner gerührt dastand und sich nicht rührte. Ihr war etwas eingefallen. Tarek! Gandalf hatte den Kerl Tarek genannt und jetzt wusste sie wieder, wieso der Name ihr so bekannt vorgekommen war. Enna hatte gesagt, dass der König Tarek hieß. Aber das würde ja bedeuten... Ach, du heilige Scheiße! Sie hatte sich gerade mit dem König angelegt.

  


Iris, komm, setz dich. Gandalfs Stimme erreichte ihre Gedanken und sie bemerkte, dass alle nur noch auf sie warteten. Sie schlich zu einem noch freien Stuhl neben Gandalf und einem Mann mit spitzen Ohren, der ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam, und machte sich auf ihm so klein wie möglich. Bis sie wusste, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, sollte sie versuchen nicht mehr als nötig auffallen.

  


Endlich hatten sich alle um den Tisch versammelt und ein etwas untersetzter Mann mit fast schwarzen Augen erhob sich gewichtig.

  


Dies ist ein schwarzer Tag, denn wir haben heute Herim bestattet, euren Freund, Gefährten, Onkel, meinem Bruder. Doch das ist nicht der Grund für unser Zusammenkommen. Ich selbst kenne seinen Grund nicht; es war Meister Gandalf, der um dieses Treffen bat, weshalb ich das Wort jetzt an ihn übergebe. Er setzte sich wieder und nun war es Gandalf, der aufstand.

  


Ich danke Euch, Baras. Es widerstrebt mir euch an einem solchen Tage in eurer Trauer zu stören, aber es sind Dinge geschehen, die sofortiges Handeln erfordern. Dinge, die vielleicht eine größere Bedrohung darstellen als die Orks.

  


Er räusperte sich kurz bevor er fortfuhr und schaute einmal ernst in die Runde, die ihn ihrerseits aus fragenden und auch ungläubigen Gesichtern zurückblickte. Was konnte schlimmer sein als die Orks, die schon halb Weran den Erdboden gleichgemacht hatten? 

  


Wie ihr alle wisst, fuhr Gandalf schließlich fort, habe ich die Schriften und Prophezeihungen von Arakram, eurem großem Seher, sehr sorgfältig studiert. Dabei stieß ich auf folgende Zeilen, die euch wahrscheinlich allen bekannt sind. Sie stammen aus der 'Prophezeihung vom Ende der Zeit':

  


Es geschieht, dass es die Botin, 

die den Namen des Regenbogens trägt,

durch ein Tor in unser Land verschlägt.

Und Waffen aus Feuer und Eisen

werden tausend mit ihr reisen.

So fallen unsrer viele Krieger,

am Ende bleibt kein einz'ger Sieger.

Vergehen werden beide Welten,

denn Frieden tut bei keinem gelten.

Nur Dunkelheit sich erhebt,

die niemand überlebt.

  


Gandalf schwieg einem Moment und schaute ins Leere. Es war so still im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Als der Zauberer den Blick wieder hob, sah er aus als würde er gerade aus einem Traum erwachen. 

Die Prophezeihung erfüllt sich. sagte er in die erwartungsvolle Stille hinein und wies mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf Iris neben sich. Sie trägt den Namen des Regenbogens. 

  


Ein Geraune erhob sich unter den Anwesendes und einer schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wir sind verloren! Wir werden alle sterben! jammerte er theatralisch. Ein anderer dagegen war skeptisch und schnaubte abfällig. Ach, seit still! Ihr wisst doch gar nicht, was er uns damit sagen wollte. Arakram spricht immer in Rätseln. Nur weil dieses Mädchen zufällig so einen Namen hat, hat das gar nichts zu sagen!

  


Eine eisige Kälte und breitete sich in Iris' Inneren Inneren aus. Sie hatte verstanden, worum es in dem von Gandalf Gesagtem ging.

Ich kann es euch erklären. sagte sie und schlagartig verebbte das allgemeine Gemurmel. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich kommen aus einer anderen Welt. Eure und meine müssen durch eine Art Dimensionentor oder so etwas verbunden sein, durch das ich hierher gekommen bin. Und so wie ich können auch andere Menschen aus meiner Welt nach Weran gelangen. Durch das Tor. Wenn das geschieht, wird es Krieg geben. Ja, ein Krieg wird dann unvermeidlich sein. Bei uns gibt es nämlich überall Krieg. Alle führen Krieg. Sie werden auch euch den Krieg erklären. Und den werden sie mit Waffen aus meiner Welt führen; mit 'Waffen aus Feuer und Eisen'. Raketen, Gewehre, Bomben und ähnliches.

  


Iris schauderte als sie über die letzten Worte der Prophezeihung nachdachte. Wenn das, was dieser Arakram sagt, aber wirklich passieren wird, wird keiner diesen Krieg gewinnen. 'Am Ende bleibt kein einz'ger Sieger' ,zitierte sie, Beide Welten werden untergehen.

  


Alle schwiegen betroffen. Sie zweifelten nicht im Geringsten an Arakrams Prophezeihung. Alles, was er gesagt hatte, war bis jetzt immer eingetreten. Wenn man es richtig gedeutet hatte.

  


Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Können wir überhaupt etwas tun? fragte Tarek schließlich kläglich und sah mit einem Mal sehr hilflos aus. Bei seinem Anblick dachte Iris, was für einen erbärmlichen König er doch abgab. Nein, vor so einem würde sie sicherlich nicht kuschen. Vorher hatte er noch den Starken markiert, ständig Ich bin der König! geschrien und jetzt saß er da wie ein Häuflein Elend, jammerte und wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Enna hatte recht. Tarek war kein guter König. Ein guter König würde Mut und Hoffnung ausstrahlen. Nicht Verzweiflung. 

  


Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit., sagte Gandalf, der nun wieder saß, und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch, die Prophezeihung geht noch weiter. Hört zu: 

  


Geschlossen werden muss das Tor,

damit von dem wird nichts geschehen.

Aber dringt kein Fremder nur dann vor, 

wenn die Botin hier nicht mehr gesehen.

Wenn sie wird sein zurückgekehrt

dorthin wo ihre Heimat ist

braucht niemand mehr sein Schwert.

  


Gandalf lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete kurz die Gesichter der anderen. Die meisten schienen mit dem, was er zitiert hatte, nichts anfangen zu können, aber bei einigen, die seine Worte zumindest zum Teil verstanden hatten, konnte er Hoffnung aufleuchteten sehen. 

  


Iris muss durch das Tor in ihre Welt zurückkehren., erklärte er schließlich, Dann schließt es sich und niemand kann nach Weran und Mittelerde gelangen. Dann kann es keinen Krieg geben.

  


Der Mann, der Baras hieß, atmete hörbar aus. Na, das klingt doch gar nicht so schwer! Wir finden das Tor, sie geht durch und..., er klatschte die Hände einmal zusammen, ...die Sache hat sich. 

Gandalf runzelte die Stirn. Ja, es klingt einfach. sagte er, aber man konnte den Zweifel in seiner Stimme hören.

  


Du glaubst, dass es nicht so einfach ist. stellte der Mann mit den spitzen Ohren neben ihm fest und Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, Legolas. So etwas, von dem das Überleben von zwei Welten abhängt, kann gar nicht einfach sein. 

  


_So, das war mal ein langes Kapitel. Eins wollte ich noch sagen: _

_BITTE REVIEWT BITTE REVIEWT BIITE REVIEWT BITTE REVIEWT BITTE REVIEWT BITTE REVIEWT !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ich flehe euch an!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Ein Attentat

Kapitel 11

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Tarek, Gandalf und Legolas zu ihren Gemächern gingen um zu schlafen. Gleich morgen würden eine kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Legolas, Gandalf, Iris, Baras und auch Tarek, der darauf bestanden hatte mitzukommen, aufbrechen um das Tor zu suchen. 

  


Gandalf glaubte nämlich nicht, dass der Eingang zu Iris' Welt dasselbe war wie sein Ausgang, durch das Iris nach Weran geraten war. Gandalf hatte nämlich die Schriften von Arakram ein weiteres Mal von vorn bis hinten studiert und war nun der Auffassung, dass der Eingang sich woanders befinden musste. Es waren also im Grunde zwei Tore. Eines, das von da, wo Iris herkam, nach Weran führte, und ein weiteres, das von Weran wieder zurück zu Iris' Welt führte. Und das mussten sie nun finden, damit Iris in zurückkehrte und die Prophezeihung sich nicht erfüllen konnte.

  


Tarek unterdrücke ein Gähnen. Ihm war im Moment das alles so ziemlich egal. Er sehnte sich nur nach seinem Bett. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schienen Gandalf und Legolas noch hellwach zu sein. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt, aber Tarek war viel zu müde um sich an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Außerdem gefiel ihm das Thema gerade nicht. Sie redeten über Iris.

  


Sie scheint das alles ja ziemlich gefasst zu nehmen. , meinte Legolas anerkennend und Tarek stöhnte leise. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch Legolas Iris durchaus Sympathie entgegenbrachte. War er denn der einzige, der sie nicht ausstehen konnte?

  


Ja, bis jetzt. antwortete Gandalf, Warten wir aber erst mal bis morgen ab, wenn sie alles so richtig verarbeitet hat. Sie war ja zum Schluss viel zu müde dafür. Ich hoffe, sie schläft jetzt. Das wird morgen wahrscheinlich ziemlich anstrengend für sie.

  


Tareks Laune sank gen Nullpunkt. Alle sorgten sich um diese blöde Gans, aber auf ihn, der bestimmt genauso müde war, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, hatte man keine Rücksicht genommen. Er hatte bis zum Ende der Ratsversammlung bleiben müssen und hatte nicht, so wie Iris, schon schlafen gehen dürfen. Auch wenn er der König war, Tarek fand das schrecklich unfair. König zu sein hatte wirklich nur Nachteile.

  


Ich hoffe sie kann wenigstens reiten. meinte Gandalf weiter, Wir würden eine Menge Zeit verlieren, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Zeit, die wir nicht haben.

Oh, ich glaube, das wird nicht das Problem sein. Sie kann reiten. Und gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Ach, und woher weißt du das? Gandalf schaute Leoglas forschend mit zusammengekniffenen Auge an, der nun anfing etwas unruhig zu werden.

Na ja, weißt du... ,druckste er herum, Ich hab's gesehen.

Draußen, bei der Schlacht.

  


Gandalf stoppt so plötzlich, dass Tarek, der hinter den beiden herschlurfte beinahe in ihn hinein gerannt wäre. 

Du hast sie gefunden. ,stellte er gefährlich tonlos fest, Wieso hast du mir denn nichts davon gesagt?

Legolas seufzte und richtete seinen Blick zur Decke. Ich habe es einfach nicht für wichtig gehalten.

Du findest ein Mädchen auf einem Schalchtfeld und findest das nicht erwähnenswert? Gandalf Stimme nahm eindeutig an Schärfe zu, aber Legolas blieb gelassen.

Genau so ist es, Gandalf. 

Würdest du mir vielleicht auch sagen, warum?

  


Legolas hob leicht die Schultern: Das kann ich dir genau sagen. Ich habe tausende von Erklärungen dafür gefunden, warum sie da war und keine von diesen fand ich so spektakulär, dass ich dir unbedingt davon erzählen müsste. Soll ich sie dir mal aufzählen? Also, erstens: Er hob seine Hand und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. Ein Mädchen reitet ihren Geliebten oder auch Vater nach, weil sie die Trennung nicht verkraftet. Oder weil sie Angst um ihn hat. Zweitens: Es handelt sich um so einen Fall wie Eowyn, die unbedingt mit helfen will ihr Land zu verteidigen. Drittens:..

  


Gandalf unterbrach ihn. Schon gut. Das reicht.

Legolas ließ seine Hand sinken. Die für ihn etwas ungewohnte Anwendung von Ironie hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Das letzte, das wirklich allerletzte, woran ich dachte, war, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt auf das Schlachtfeld gestolpert ist und eine Botin ist, die uns mit ihrem Auftauchen mitteilt, dass der Weltuntergang vielleicht kurz bevorsteht.

  


Ja, ja, du hast ja recht. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich genauso verhalten. gab Gandalf zu und begann wieder zu laufen. Aber jetzt, wo du es weißt, kannst du mir ja ein wenig erzählen, was genau du gesehen hast. Vielleicht ist es wichtig. sagte er im Gehen, schaute Legolas bei dieser Bitte aber nicht an. Sein Verhalten von vorhin war ihm peinlich und tat ihm leid. Vor allem, weil er unberechtigt gewesen war.

  


Legolas nahm ihm diesen 'Ausfall' aber nicht übel. Er wusste, dass unter dem bedachten und weisen Wesen von Gandalf auch noch andere Seite an ihm gab und wusste auch wie er damit umgehen musste. Gandalf hatte Temperament, besonders wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand etwas getan hatte, was noch schlimme Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen könnte. Dann konnte er richtig ungemütlich werden. Vor allem Pippin hatte das erfahren müssen. Legolas sah in diesem Wesenzug Gandalfs aber nicht unbedingt etwas Negatives, weshalb er ihm das eben auch nicht nachtrug und auch keinen Grund darin sah , Gandalfs Bitte nicht nachzukommen. 

  


Ja, vielleicht ist tatsächlich etwas von dem, was ich gesehen habe von Bedeutung, aber ich bezweifle es. Viel habe ich nämlich nicht gesehen. Ich habe nur beobachtet, wie sie sich Herims Pferd, das noch neben ihm stand, geschnappt hat, aufgestiegen und weggeritten ist. Und wie sie dann plötzlich vom Pferd gestürzt ist. Warum, habe ich aber erst erkannt, als ich zu ihr hingelaufen bin. Da war sie dann aber auch schon bewusstlos. Er unterbrach sich kurz, als er noch einmal über diese Ereignisse nachdachte. 

  


Auf jeden Fall wissen wir so, dass Iris reiten kann. schloss er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens im Gesicht, wurde aber gleich wieder ernsthaft. Er warf eine kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu dem hinter ihnen herschlurfenden Tarek. Als er wieder zu Gandalf sprach senkte er seine Stimme. Er wollte nicht, dass der junge König hörte, was er Gandalf nun mitteilen wollte.

  


Das wäre aber gar nicht nötig gewesen. Tarek hörte nämlich schon lange nicht mehr zu. Er kochte vor Wut. Was bildete diese blöde Kuh sich eigentlich ein das Pferd von Herim zu stehlen? Geschah ihr ganz recht, dass sie runtergefallen war. Nur schade, dass sie sich dabei nicht das Genick gebrochen hatte. Nein, sie war quicklebendig, machte Ärger wo und wem sie nur konnte, insbe-sondere ihm, aber Herim war tot. Sein Onkel war tot. Was sollte das nur? Zuerst wurde ihm sein Vater genommen und dann sein Onkel. Und was bekam er dafür? Irgendeine so eine Göre aus einer anderen Welt, die ihn mit Schwämmen bewarf, ihn vor allen Leuten lächerlich machte und nicht das geringste Zeichen von Respekt gegenüber ihm, immerhin dem König, zeigte. 

  


Zum wiederholten Male kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Welt ungerecht war. Diese Welt. Und die andere Welt auch. Sie hatte ihm schließlich Iris beschert. Oder lag es vielleicht nur an der anderen Welt, dass hier so alles schief lief? Herr Gott, war das kompliziert! Tarek bekam Kopfschmerzen und er spürte, dass er viel zu müde und deprimiert war um einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. 

  


Was flüsterten die da vorne überhaupt? Tarek schloss ein paar Meter zu ihnen auf und versuchte ein paar Worte aufzuschnappen, als plötzlich Schreie durch den Flur hallten. Hilfeschreie!

  


Gandalf und Legolas schauten sich kurz an und sprinteten dann los. Tarek hinterher. Sie ahnten, wo sie herkamen und sie sollten recht behalten. Sie kamen aus dem Zimmer, das Iris hier im Palast zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Ohne zu zögern brachen sie durch die Tür.

  


Drinnen stand Iris mit dem Rücken flach an die Wand gepresst und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu einer viel größeren, ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Gestalt hoch, die von der Statur her eindeutig ein Mann war. Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren, aber er schien sich dadurch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen wollen. Er blickte sich nicht einmal um. Ohne erkennbare Hast, aber trotzdem blitzschnell, näherte er sich weiter Iris. Ein Dolch blitzte plötzlich auf und schoss wie eine hervorspringende Schlange dem Mädchen entgegen. Aber Legolas war schneller. Mit einer Handbewegung, schneller als ein menschliches Auge folgen konnte, zog er sein Elbenmesser aus dem Gürtel und schleuderte es dem Maskierten entgegen. 

  


Der sackte ohne einen Laut vor Iris zusammen. Einen Augenblick lang rührte sich niemand. Gandalf löste sich als Erster aus seiner Erstarrung. Er eilte zu Iris, die mit mit dem Rücken an der Wand zu Boden rutschte und etwas fassungslos die Szenerie vor sich betrachtete. Sie war zum zweiten Mal mit dem Leben davon gekommen.

  


Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du verletzt? der Zauberer musterte sie besorgt und zog sie am Arm vom Boden hoch. Aber Iris schaute ihn nicht einmal an.

Er hat versucht mich umzubringen. murmelte sie nur, ohne den Blick von dem Toten vor ihr abzuwenden. Er hat mich wirklich töten wollen. Jetzt erst löste sie ihren Blick und schaute Gandalf verwirrt ins Gesicht.

  


fragte sie und sie schaffte es trotz ihrer momentanen Verfassung ihrer Stimme einen fordernden Klang zu verleihen.

Warum was? 

Warum wollte er mich töten?

  


Gandalf antwortete nicht. Er griff zu einer Karaffe und einem Kelch auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett und goss Iris etwas Wein ein. Hier, trink das erstmal. 

Iris setzte an um den Kelch in einem Zug zu leeren, verzog aber im gleichen Moment das Gesicht und fing heftig an zu husten.

Gott, was ist das denn für ein Teufelszeug? brachte sie hervor und bedachte den Weinkelch mit einem Blick, als habe sie eben Gift getrunken.

Gandalf grinste. Ganz normaler Wein. Nach alter weranischer Tradition hergestellt.

Also tatsächlich Teufelszeug. 

  


Gandalf hoffte, dass Tarek diese Bemerkung nicht mitbekommen hatte. Eine weitere Zankerei hätte er jetzt als sehr unpassend und störend empfunden. Aber Tarek war anderweitig beschäftigt. Er war neben der Leiche des Beinahe-Mörders in die Hocke gegangen und drehte ihn auf die Seite. Legolas ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

Kennt Ihr ihn?

Kennen ist wohl etwas zu viel gesagt. entgegnete Tarek langsam, ich weiß wer es ist. Er stand wieder auf ohne den Blick von der schwarzen Gestalt zu seinen Füßen zu lösen. Sein Name ist Landom. Ein Auftragsmörder, einer der besten. Nein, der Beste, wenn man das so sagen darf. Wir versuchen schon seit Jahren ihn zu schnappen.

  


Er wandte sich entschieden von Landom ab und ging zu Gandalf und Iris herüber. Gandalf, es war ein Auftragsmörder. ,teilte er ihm mit, Jemand hat den Auftrag gegeben Iris zu töten. Und dieser jemand läuft sehr wahrscheinlich noch frei herum. 

  


Gandalf schloss die Augen. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Wir haben einen Gegner. 

Iris und Tarek schauten sich an und zum ersten Mal war es kein feindseliger, sondern ein fragender Blick. Sie verstanden beide gleichermaßen nicht.

Ein Gegner? fragten sie beide fast gleichzeitig und sie wunderten sich beide selber über ihre plötzliche Einigkeit, weshalb sie, zur Vorsicht, nochmal einen Blick wechselten, diesmal allerdings einen bitterbösen.

  


Gandalf nickte. Jemand will nicht, dass das Tor geschlossen wird. Und deshalb.. er schaute Iris ernst in die Augen, ...hat er versucht dich umzubringen, beziehungsweise versucht dich umbringen zu lassen.

  


Iris schwieg. Sie musste erst einmal verdauen, dass es jemand auf sie abgesehen hatte. Schon wieder. Tarek hingegen fing an wie wild zu gestikulieren, was eindeutig zeigte, dass er dieses Motiv nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte und nun nach Worten suchte. Er konnte zwar gut verstehen, dass jemand Iris umbringen wollte, das würde er selber gerne tun, aber dafür den Untergang von Weran, Mittelerde und auch der anderen Welt zu riskieren? Nein. Er zwang sich sein unkoordiniertes Gehample abrupt zu unterbrechen und fand so endlich seine Sprache wieder. 

Wieso sollte das jemand wollen? 

  


Gandalf seufzte ratlos. Ich weiß es nicht, Tarek. Auch ein Zauberer hat nicht auf alles Antworten. Wer weiß, was in so einem Gehirn vorgeht.

Also ein Irrer. behauptete er, aber Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. 

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Es wäre sogar beides möglich.

Wie, beides? Das verstehe ich nicht

Ich meine, dass er möglicherweise nicht ganz irre ist. Er geht doch ziemlich überlegt vor, oder? Sonst hätte er keinen Attentäter engagiert und hätte es selbst getan.

  


Tarek verschränkte die Arme und zog skeptisch die Stirn kraus, was ihm etwas vom Aussehen eines trotzigen Kindes verlieh, das rein aus Prinzip immer sagt. Obwohl das eigentlich keine Absicht war. 

Das bezweifle ich. Ich glaube, er ist einfach eine Memme.

Eine Memme? Junge, wer eine Weltenkrieg will, hat keinerlei Skrupel.

Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Aber es ist einfach etwas anderes für den Tod von einem Menschen verantwortlich zu sein und nichts davon mitzubekommen als persönlich daneben zu stehen oder den Streich selbst auszuführen. Tarek senkte plötzlich den Kopf und schaute zu Boden. Glaubt mir Gandalf, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. sagte er leise.

  


Ja, als sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, welche Belastung es darstellte für Leben und Tod von tausenden von Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, hatte Tarek das damals nicht ganz nachvollziehen können. Wie auch? Als Prinz war die Verantwortung, die er trug, im Vergleich zu der des Königs ein Witz. Wenn man die kleinen Pflichten, die er damals zu erfüllen hatte überhaupt als Verantwortung bezeichnen konnte. An der Seite seines Vaters Volksbesuche machen, sich von den Gelehrten des Landes unterrichten lassen, an kleine Turnieren teilnehmen... Alles kein Vergleich. 

  


Sicher, die Staatsgeschäfte langweilten ihn und er war nicht mehr Tarek, sondern hauptsächlich der Herrscher von Weran; aber das Schlimmste war einfach dieses Gefühl der Schuld. Er fühlte sich schuldig an dem Tod der Menschen, die er in den Kampf führte. Sogar an dem von Herim. Er sah sie neben sich fallen und sterben und in der Nacht darauf erschienen sie ihm alle an seinem Bett, wo sie ihn anklagten und verfluchten. Manchmal getraute er sich aus lauter Angst vor diesen Alb-träumen nicht einmal mehr einzuschlafen. Aber davon erzählte er niemanden. Nicht einmal Herim hatte er davon erzählt. Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute dachten, dass er schwach war und seiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Auch wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass es so war. Solche Anzeichen von Schwäche ließ er so wenig wie möglich nach draußen dringen. Sein Vater war auch trotz allem nicht schwach gewesen. Aber Tarek konnte sich nicht helfen. Er hatte das Gefühl an der Verantwortung und Schuld ersticken zu müssen, auch wenn er das niemals zugegeben hätte. Und das würde er auch nicht. Niemals! 

  


Er schaute wieder von seine Stiefelspitzen hoch und hoffte, dass keiner das Anzeichen von Schwäche bemerkt hatte, das er nach Außen hatte dringen lassen. Stumm atmete er erleichtert auf als er sah, dass alle ihn schon wieder vergessen zu haben schienen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er froh darüber war.

  


Legolas zupfte ihm am Ärmel. Er wollte gehen. Kommt, Tarek, hier gibt es für uns nichts mehr zu tun.

Tarek nickte wie in Zeitlupe, was zum Teil auch an seiner Müdigkeit lag, die sich immer heftiger bemerkbar machte. Ja, lasst uns gehen.

  


In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. Er betrachtete Iris, die auf dem Bett saß und den Weinkelch, den sie noch immer in den Händen hielt, so fest umschloss, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Gandalf sprach mit ihr und sie nickte alle paar Sekunden grimmig. Eigenartig. Als sie vorhin so hilflos und verschreckt an der Wand gestanden hatte, hatte Tarek das erste Mal keinen Hass oder Antipathie für sie empfunden. Ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl hatte ihn überkommen, das von ihm verlangt hatte hinein zu stürmen und sie zu beschützen. Dieses Gefühl, das ihn so sehr verwirrt hatte, war nun aber verschwunden. Er war viel zu erschöpft um überhaupt noch etwas zu empfinden. Sein Körper schrie regelrecht nach Schlaf und Tarek wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht wach bleiben würde könnte. Er seufzte gequält. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. 

  


_Ich sitze hier gerade in einer Affenhitze *stöhn* am Computer und grübele, wie ich euch dazu bringen kann mir zu reviewen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keinen Schimmer. Was Schlaues oder Witziges unten drunter schreiben? Unmöglich. Meine Gehirnzellen sind für so was viel zu überhitzt *nochmal stöhn* . Jammern? Bewirkt wahrscheinlich eher das Gegenteil. Besser schreiben? Hm, dazu müsste ich aber erst mal wissen,was ich verbessern soll. Und das ist schwierig ohne Reviews. Also mach ich's kurz: Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über jegliche Art von Reviews freuen, ob Lob oder Kritik ist mir dabei auch so ziemlich schnuppe. Helft einer armen, verzweifelten Autorenseele und schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen *ganzliebschau*. Ich antworte auch 100%._


	12. Aufbruch

Kapitel 12

Der nächste Morgen präsentierte sich so mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und ausgelassenen Vogelgezwitscher, dass nichts erahnen ließ, dass ein weiterer, noch schrecklicherer Krieg schon wie eine drohenden Gewitterwolke über dem Land hing. Das pure Leben hing fast greifbar in der Luft, was unmißverständlich zeigte, dass der Frühling nun unaufhaltbar in Weran Einzug hielt. 

Im Hof des Palastes herrschte hektisches Treiben: Stallknechte, Mägde und anderer Bedienstete wuselten umher, brachten Proviant und Gepäck, das sie dann auf vier nervös umher tänzelnde Pferde verfrachteten, während Legolas alle samt am Zügel hielt und sie zu beruhigen versuchte. Gandalf war damit beschäftigt die Pferde wieder zu entladen, den Mägden und Stallburschen immer und immer wieder Wir brauchen nichts mehr. Nur leichtes Gepäck! hinter her zu schreien, was aber zu nichts führte. 

  


Es war ein absolutes Chaos und Gandalf schon lange nicht mehr Herr der Lage, was aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass Tarek noch nicht aufgetaucht und auch Baras verschwunden, oder besser gesagt wieder verschwunden war, nicht weiter verwunderte. Tareks Onkel hatte sich nur kurz einmal blicken lassen, war dann aber, als sich dieses Chaos schon langsam abzeichnete, irgend etwas von muss noch etwas wichtiges erledigen murmelnd wieder geflüchtet.

  


Iris ließ sich von dieser Hektik und Planlosigkeit nicht weiter anstecken. Nach dem vergeblichen Versuch zu helfen, hatte sie das Ganze noch eine Weile teils belustigt, teils besorgt beobachtet, Legolas dann von einem fünften Pferd, nämlich ihrem, befreit und sich auf ein paar Stufen, die zu einem Turm führten, nieder gelassen. 

  


Jetzt saß sie dort mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand gelehnt und genoss die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen. Die Augen hatte sie geschlossen, aber sie konnte förmlich spüren wie der Schnee unter ihren Füßen langsam aber sicher dahin schmolz. Ihr Pferd, das sie neben sich am Zügel hielt, schien sich darüber sehr zu freuen, denn es machte sich begeistert und mit großem Appetit über die frei werdenden Grasflächen her. 

  


Iris fühlt sich glücklich, was sie selbst ein wenig verwunderte. Aber der wunderschöne Tag und ihr gestriges Überleben gaben ihr ein Gefühl von einer Lebendigkeit, das sie vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie doch ganz gewaltig an ihrem Leben hing und jeden einzelnen Tag genießen sollte. Hier, in dieser verrückten Welt, konnte jeder der letzte sein. Sie war erst so kurze Zeit hier und schon zweimal war sie knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Und sie befürchtet, dass das nicht die letzten beiden Male gewesen waren.

  


Trotzdem verspürte sie angesichts der bevorstehenden, bestimmt nicht ungefährlichen, Reise kaum Furcht, sondern ein regelrechtes Hochgefühl, was aber vielleicht auch ganz schlicht an der Aussicht wieder eine längere Zeit auf dem Pferderücken zu verbringen lag. Ihr Pferd hatte sie sich auch sehr sorgfältig ausgesucht. Eine zierliche Fuchsstute mit Blesse und wachen, freundlichen Augen, die auf den Namen Iena hörte.

  


Das plötzliches Poltern einer im Turm aufgerissenen und wieder zuknallenden Tür störte Iris in ihrem augenblicklichen Zustand von inneren Gleichgewicht und Glückseligkeit. Sie hörte wie jemand die Treppe herunter raste, aus dem Rhythmus kam, stolperte, einen lauten Knall, der von einem sehr unsanftem Sturz zeugte und anschließend lautes Gefluche. 

  


Iris grinste kopfschüttelnd. Sie konnte sich nur einen vorstellen, der sich bei so etwas simplen wie die Treppe herunter gehen so trottelig anstellen konnte. Und sie hatte recht. Im nächsten Moment schoss Tarek wie aus einer Kanonenkugel neben ihr aus dem Turmeingang. 

  


Na, hat der Herr König schön ausgeschlafen? fragte sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen und sie konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge sehr bildhaft sehen wie Tarek sich abrupt ihr zuwandte und versuchte sie mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen. Das konnte er zwar besonders gut (und ihrer Meinung nach war es auch das einzige, was er konnte), aber um sie umzubringen brauchte es mittlerweile etwas mehr. Im Überleben hatte sie allmählich Übung.

  


Wenn du es genau wissen willst; nein, der Herr König hat nicht gut geschlafen. hörte sie Tarek etwas schleppend sagen, was sie veranlasste ihre Augen zu öffnen um sich an Tareks wahrscheinlich sehr verpennten Erscheinung zu weiden. Es gab doch so ein wunderbares Gefühl, wenn es jemanden, den man nicht leiden konnte, schlecht ging und einem selber gut. Wie nannte man es noch gleich? Schadenfreude, jaaa. 

  


Was sich dann aber ihr in den hellen Sonne zeigte, ließ bei ihr nicht einmal eine Ahnung von Schadenfreude aufkommen. Sie konnte gerade noch einen Entsetzensschrei unterdrücken, indem sie sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste. Dunkle Augenringe, ein Gesicht, dass in einer Nacht um Jahre gealtert zu sein schien und Haare, die buchstäblich in alle Richtungen zeigten machten deutlich, dass Tarek nicht nur schlecht, sondern miserabel geschlafen hatte. Iris rieb sich ungläubig die Augen. Konnte so etwas von nur einer schlechten Nacht kommen? 

  


Sie bekam solches Mitleid, dass sie kurz davor war alles, was sie bis jetzt zu ihm gesagt hatte zurück zu nehmen. In den nächsten Sekunde vergass sie diesen Gedanken aber schon wieder. Tareks arrogantes Gehabe schien nicht gelitten zu haben.

  


Weißt du eigentlich, dass niemand es wagen würde einfach sitzen zu bleiben, wenn der König vor ihn tritt? fragte er, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und die unter ihm sitzende Iris von oben herab abschätzig mustertend.

Diese stöhnte (schön laut, damit er es auch hörte) und verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. 

Ja, ja, ich weiß, alle fallen auf die Knie, wenn du in Erscheinung trittst und wenn du niest, springen gleich zwanzig Mann um dir ein Taschentuch zu besorgen. sagte sie betont gelangweilt und betrachtete fasziniert ihre Fingernägel um zu zeigen, wie sehr sie dieses Thema interessierte.

  


Nun ja ganz so ist es nicht.

Iris schaute überrascht auf. Ach, nicht? Waren es etwa fünfzig?

Das ist ja wohl etwas übertrieben. Tarek schien merkwürdigerweise doch peinlich berührt zu sein. 

Aber Respekt hat schon jeder vor mir. setzte er hastig hinzu, als er merkte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Den er natürlich auch zeigen muss. Ich bin ja schließlich auch der König. Sein Blick sagte ganz deutlich 'solltest du auch' .

Iris beschloss es mal mit etwas Freundlichkeit zu versuchen und darauf einzugehen.

  


Und was verstehst du unter 'Respekt zeigen'?

Du könntest zu Beispiel aufstehen und dich vor mir verbeugen. , ereiferte sich Tarek , Oder besser noch einen kleinen Kniefall machen. Er schien diese Vorstellung gerade zu genießen.

  


Iris weniger. Bei dir piept's ja wohl! Ich verbeuge mich doch nicht vor _dir_! schrie sie empört und sprang auf. 

Tareks von dem Gedanken an eine sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallende Iris erhellte Miene wurde mit einem Schlag wieder finster und versteinerte sich. Er bemühte sich um Beherrschung, die vielen Gedanken an Blut und diverse Mordarten beiseite schiebend.

  


Niemand würde es auch wagen, so mit mir zu reden! presste er mühsam hervor und war stolz, dass er eine so schöne und hintergründige Antwort fertig brachte. Der Gedanke Iris eigenhändig zu erwürgen tanzte aber trotzdem wieder ins Zentrum seines Denkens.

  


Iris war weniger beherrscht. Sie versuchte es nicht einmal. schnaubte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an, Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass jemand mal damit anfängt. Damit stiefelte an ihm vorbei, ihr Pferd hinter sich herziehend, wobei dieses Tarek im Vorbeigehen prompt auch noch auf den Fuss stand. Er biss sich auf die Lippe um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken und humpelte dann leise fluchend hinter her. 

  


Eine Hexe, ja sie musste eine Hexe sein. Zwar eine gut aussehende Hexe, das musste er zugeben, aber eine Hexe. Nicht nur Gandalf und Legolas, sogar das Pferd hatte sie verhext. Er schob seinen Fuss in den Steigbügel und zuckte zusammen. Autsch, das tat vielleicht weh! Bestimmt war der Fuss gebrochen. Vielen Dank, Iris. Aber ihn würde sie nicht verhexen! Oh, nein. Er hatte sie durchschaut.

  


Führt Tarek der Große jetzt auch schon Selbstgespräche? Iris trippelte auf ihrem Pferd neben seinem Rappen. Da er einige Zentimeter über ihr saß, musste sie zu ihm aufblicken. 

Ist das Pferd nicht eine kleines bißchen zu groß für dich? fragte sie, den Riesen von einem Pferd über ihr mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Brauen betrachtend.

Ich finde, es ist mir angemessen. erwiderte Tarek hochnäsig und Iris prustete laut los. 

Oh ja, das finde ich auch. ,lachte sie, Ein großes, klobiges Schlachtroß für einen großen, trotteligen Schwachkopf. 

Tarek war beleidigt. Besser als auf einem solchen Winzling zu sitzen. meinte er und richtete sich in seinem Sattel zu voller Größe auf um deutlich zu machen, was er meinte. Das schien aber nicht sehr großen Eindruck zu machen.

  


Ich wette, du bist da schon hundertmal herunter gefallen. behauptetet Iris.

Tarek schnaubte. Ich bin noch nie herunter gefallen. Das war zwar gelogen, aber hundert mal waren es sicherlich nicht gewesen. Höchstens zehn.

Dann wirst du heute herunterfallen. Das ist ein Versprechen. Iris grinste und etwas an diesem Grinsen behagte Tarek gar nicht. Versuchte sie ihn gerade zu verhexen? War das eben ein Fluch gewesen?

Ich werde _nicht_ herunterfallen. Ganz sicher nicht. sagte er, aber seinem Tonfall konnte er selber nicht glauben. Es klang eher so, als versuche er sich das einzureden, obwohl das Gegenteil schon vorbestimmt war. 

  


Iris entging das nicht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so einfach wäre. Oh, doch. Du wirst. 

Sie ließ ihn stehen und trabte zu den anderen. Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht war noch breiter geworden. Das würde ein herrlicher Tag werden. Wie sie es geschafft hatte Tarek von seinem heutigen Sturz zu überzeugen, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber jetzt wo er selbst daran glaubte, bestand eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, das er den Tag tatsächlich nicht ohne einige blaue Flecke überstehen würde. Die Macht des Glaubens. So ein Idiot.

  


Gandalf hatte es mittlerweile geschafft die ganze Dienerschaft zu verscheuchen und auch Baras war eingetroffen. Die ganze kleine Gruppe saß nun auf ihren Pferden und war zum Aufbruch bereit. Endlich. 

  


Gandalf hatte mit Legolas zusammen einen Platz an der Vorhut eingenommen. Wenn man bei einer so kleinen Gruppe überhaupt von einer Vorhut sprechen konnte. Er drehte sich zu dem Rest um und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass es so lange gedauert hatte bis gerade mal fünf Mann fertig gewesen waren. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht in derselben Art und Weise weitergehen würde. 

  


Obwohl, wenn er seine Truppe so betrachtete, er bezweifelte, dass von nun an einfacher werden würde. Da waren ein Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt, ein König, der in den meisten Ländern noch nicht einmal als jährig galt, der Onkel des Königs, der es genau genommen nicht einmal war und von dem er nicht so ganz wusste, was er von ihm halten sollte. Und dann noch er und Legolas, die versuchen mussten diese alle zusammenzuhalten. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man zum Beispiel bedachte, dass Tarek und Iris jeden Moment wieder aufeinander losgehen könnten um sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen.

  


Und sie sollten jetzt also alle los reiten um gleich zwei Welten zu retten. Von ihnen fünf hing das jetzt alles ab. Gandalf seufzte und versuchte das Ganze positiv zu sehen. Wenigstens würde es bestimmt keine langweilige Mission werden.

  


Wir reiten los! rief er und alle fünf setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Suche begann.

  



	13. Orks schauen nie nach oben!

**Kapitel 13**

Legolas konnte es nicht fassen. Es war einfach unglaublich. Was Orks, Nazguls und auch Hobbits während des ganzen Ringkriegs nicht geschafft hatten, schienen Iris und Tarek nun innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu vollbringen. Er war am Rande des Wahnsinns; ein Gefühl, das ihm bis dahin unbekannt gewesen war. 

  


Kaum hatten sie Gultin hinter sich gelassen und den Wald erreicht, war es wieder los gegangen, das Gezanke. Sie stritten unaufhörlich. Und auch unüberhörbar. 

  


Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es diesmal ging, aber das war ihm gelinde gesagt auch so ziemlich schnuppe. Was ihm nicht schnuppe war, war dass ihm das ewige Gestreite der beiden gehörig auf die Nerven ging und dass er es nicht mehr lange ertragen würde können. 

  


Und es wurde immer schlimmer und auch immer lauter. Legolas stöhnte gequält und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Es half nichts. Tarek und Iris waren nämlich schon wieder soweit, dass sie sich anschrien. Natürlich in der dementsprechenden Lautstärke. Er presste die Hände noch fester auf die Ohren; der Erfolg seiner Bemühungen war aber wieder gleich Null.

  


Hört auf, hört sofort damit auf, dachte er, aber die beiden schienen nicht einmal daran zu denken. Sie machten munter weiter.

  


Jetzt reichte es. Das war eindeutig zuviel. 

  


Er nahm die Hände von den Ohren und schrie Ruhe dahinten! hinter sich; seine Lautstärke übertraf dabei, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, die von Iris und Tarek bei weitem. Die zwei Streithähne schienen genauso überrascht, denn sie unterbrachen sich tatsächlich für einen Moment und starrten Legolas mit offenen Mündern und hochroten Köpfen an.

  


Dieser Zustand währte aber, sehr zu Legolas' Leidwesen, nicht sehr lange. 

  


Halt's Maul! schrien beide wie aus einem Mund zurück, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatten, und Legolas war viel zu verblüfft als dass er sich über diese Beleidigung hätte ärgern können. Als die zwei ihre vorherige Beschäftigung des sich gegenseitig Totschreiens wieder aufnahmen, wich seine Verblüffung aber unmittelbar der bedauernden Frage, warum sie nicht immer so einer Meinung sein konnten.

  


wandte er sich mit Leidensmiene an dem neben ihm her reitenden und völlig ungerührt wirkenden Zauberer, Ich verstehe ja, dass wir Iris mitnehmen müssen, aber warum muss uns auch noch Tarek begleiten? Mit den beiden zusammen kann unser Vorhaben doch gar nicht gelingen. Die Orks hören das Gezanke doch schon von weitem.

  


Gandalf antwortete nicht und Legolas warf einen weiteren Blick nach hinten, um zu überprüfen ob wirklich noch beide am Leben waren, wobei sein Blick diesmal aber auf eine andere Person glitt..

  


Und warum er lenkte sein Pferd noch dichter an das von Gandalf und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, Warum begleitet uns Baras überhaupt? Für ihn haben wir doch nun wirklich keine Verwendung. Er ist nicht einmal ein Krieger.

  


Ja, das stimmt, Legolas. ,antwortete Gandalf nun und seufzte, Aber Baras bestand darauf, genau wie Tarek. Und was sollte ich machen? Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Tarek ist der König und er lässt sich nichts vorschreiben. Jedenfalls von mir nicht. Die letzten Worte klangen bitter und Legolas ahnte, dass Gandalf eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit dem jungen König über dieses Thema gehabt hatte, bei der er sich nicht hatte durchsetzen können. Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Tarek war einfach ein Dickkopf.

  


Plötzlich ertönte ein Aufschrei hinter ihnen, der aus dem recht konstanten Lärmpegel des Streites regelrecht heraussprang.

  


Verdammt noch mal! Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? 

  


Im nächsten Augenblick preschte Tarek im vollen Galopp an ihnen vorbei. Offensichtlich hatte er jetzt die Schnauze voll und versucht vor Iris und seinem Streit mir ihr zu flüchten. Diese schien das aber nicht zulassen zu wollen.

  


Nein, kann ich nicht und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch nicht! Du hast das nämlich bitter nötig! brüllte sie ihm hinterher und einen Sekundenbruchteil später galoppierte auch sie an Gandalf und Legolas vorbei um Tarek nachzusetzen. 

  


Legolas war völlig perplex, was nebenbei bemerkt äußerst selten bis nie vorkam, und schaute den beiden davon galoppierenden Pferden nur ungläubig hinterher. Gandalfs dagegen reagierte schneller.

  


Sind die beiden jetzt völlig verrückt? fluchte er und gab seinem tänzelnden Braunen, der ohnehin schon darauf brannte hinter den anderen beiden Pferden hinterher zu rennen, die Zügel, was dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

  


Nun völlig allein gelassen, Baras war schon längst Gandalf gefolgt, realisierte Legolas endlich, dass Iris und Tarek gerade dabei waren eine Riesendummheit zu begehen und dass man sie aufhalten musste. Wer weiß, was alles passieren konnte, wenn die beiden hier allein durch die Gegend galoppierten, in der es vor Orks wahrscheinlich nur so wimmelte.

  


Schnell hatte er Gandalf eingeholt, aber Iris und Tarek waren aus ihren Blickfeld entschwunden. Jetzt konnten sie nur darauf vertrauen, dass ihre Pferde wussten, wohin ihre Gefährten gelaufen waren. 

  


Auch Iris konnte nichts anderes tun als auf ihr Pferd zu vertrauen, auch wenn sie Todesängste ausstand und jeden Moment befürchtete am nächsten Baum zu landen. Trotzdem wollte sie Tarek nicht gewinnen lassen. Was als Verfolgung begonnen hatte, war mittlerweile zu einem Wettrennen ausgeartet, bei dem keiner den anderen gewinnen lassen wollte. Seite an Seite preschten sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, keiner gab auch nur einen Zentimeter nach. Pferd wie Reiter hatte ein unbändiger Siegeswillen erfasst, der es beiden nicht erlaubte von diesem halbrecherischen Unternehmen abzulassen, trotzdem sie wussten, dass es Wahnsinn war. 

  


Tief über den Hals ihrer Stute gebeugt, die Mähne flatterte ihr ins Gesicht, nahm Iris nur die auf den Waldboden hämmernden Hufe und das Schnauben der beiden Pferde wahr, die ganze Welt schien in diesen Augenblicken nur noch aus diesen Geräuschen zu bestehen. Und aus ihrer Angst. Ihr Herz pochte wild gegen ihre Rippen; fast glaubte sie, dass es die anderen Geräusche noch übertönte. Aber das änderte sich. Das Schnauben des Rappen neben ihr wurde immer heftiger und Iena gewann Zentimeter für Zentimeter an Vorsprung. Iris jubelte innerlich. Tarek hatte zwar das Pferd mit der größeren Schrittlänge, aber sie hatte das Pferd mit der größeren Ausdauer und Zähigkeit. Sie würde gewinnen!

  


Und da passierte es. Ein großer Vogel schoß von ihnen aufgeschreckt direkt vor den Hufen der Pferde aus dem Laub und beide Tiere scheuten. Iena stieg. Tareks Hengst machte eine erschreckten Satz zur Seite und da, wo sich eine Sekunde vorher noch sein Pferd befunden hatte, war plötzlich nichts mehr unter ihm. Tarek suchte verzweifelt nach einem Halt, aber nur Iris' Bein war in seiner Reichweite, das ihn aber auch nicht retten konnte, da auch Iris um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfte und das nun, von Tarek mit hinab gezogen, vollends verlor. Auch sie stürzte, schneller noch als Tarek, hart zu Boden. 

  


Tarek fiel weit weniger heftig. Unten angekommen (der Weg dahin war ihm irgendwie unendlich lang vorgekommen) blieb er erstmal benommen blinzelnd liegen und wusste plötzlich nicht mehr wie er da überhaupt hingekommen war. Eine Sekunde später fiel es ihm wieder ein. Richtig, er war vom Pferd gefallen. Das elfte Mal. Ungefähr. Aber diesmal hatte er sich nicht so sehr wie sonst weh getan, obwohl er wieder einmal auf den Rücken gefallen war. Er musste auf irgend etwas Weiches gefallen sein. Ja, tatsächlich. Da war etwas Weiches unter ihm. 

  


  


Das Etwas konnte sprechen! Tarek drehte sich auf den Bauch und hatte plötzlich Iris' Gesicht direkt vor seinem. Entsetzt erstarrte er. Sein größter Alptraum wurde wahr.

  


Sag mal, bist du taub? Du sollst von mir runtergehen! 

  


Mit Tareks Gehör war alles in Ordnung und eigentlich wollte er auch so schnell wie möglich Iris' Wunsch nachkommen, aber andererseits gefiel ihm diese Situation plötzlich irgendwie auch. Ihm fiel auf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er Iris überhaupt so nah gekommen war und sie auch noch berührte. Seine Hand lag auf ihren Ellbogen und er konnte ihreweiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Am liebsten würde er seine Hand da noch etwas länger lassen. Er erschrak. Was dachte er da? Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf seine Füße und versuchte diesen Gedanken von vorhin so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen.

  


Du hast mich verhext! warf er dem immer noch vor ihm liegenden Mädchen vor, welches ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

  


Ich soll was gemacht haben?

Mich verhext haben. Ansonsten wäre ich doch nie heruntergefallen.

Oh natürlich nicht! Iris' Ironie war unüberhörbar. Du hast noch nie einen Abgang gemacht. Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Jeder fällt mal vom Pferd. Ich glaube kaum, dass du da die große Ausnahme bist.

  


Tarek seufzte. Er hatte keine Lust schon wieder zu streiten. Also gut, ich geb's ja zu. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du diesmal schuld bist. Du hast gewusst, dass das passieren wird. Du hast mich mit einem Fluch belegt.

Und dann falle ich auch runter? Das ist doch unlogisch. Wenn ich wirklich hexen oder zaubern könnte, was nebenbei bemerkt, absoluter Schwachsinn ist, dann hätte ich es so eingerichtete, dass mir nichts passiert wäre. Oder ich hätte es zumindest darauf geachtet, dass mir nicht allzu viel geschieht. Und ich muss sagen dein Sturz auf mich war alles andere als angenehm. Sie verzog bei der Erinnerung angewidert das Gesicht. _Darauf _hätte ich wirklich gerne verzichtet. 

  


Ach, und warum, wenn ich fragen darf? Tarek war mit dieser Aussage irgendwie nicht so ganz einverstanden. Etwas in ihm wollte, dass sie das Gegenteil oder etwas in dessen Richtung gesagt hätte.

  


Iris schaute ihn erstaunt an und stellt verwundert fest, dass das eben eine ernst gemeinte Frage gewesen war. Was war denn in den gefahren? Sie hatte gedacht, er würde sich über so eine Antwort eher freuen als sich ärgern. Irgendwie konnte sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr die spitze Antwort geben, die sie eigentlich parat hatte.

  


Ich denke, du weißt warum. sagte sie deshalb statt dessen leise und Tarek konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Sie hatte recht. Im Grunde wusste er den wahren Grund, aber im Moment wollte er nicht über sich nachdenken. 

  


Er ließ sich neben Iris ins Gras fallen.

  


Schön, vergessen wir das vorerst. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt erst einmal versuchen die anderen zu finden.

Iris rieb sich die Stirn, hinter der es plötzlich anfing unangenehm zu pochen. Sie werden wohl ziemlich sauer sein.

  


Tarek starrte auf einen Ameisenhaufen vor ihm (ein Glück, dass sie wenigstens nicht in den hineingefallen waren; ansonsten würde er wahrscheinlich hier nicht lebend sitzen) und schmiss Grashalmen in dessen Richtung. Bei dem Gedanken an Gandalfs Gardinenpredigt, die so sicher folgen würde wie die Nacht auf den Tag, wünschte er sich fast, es würden gleich ein paar Orks vorbeikommen und ihn mitnehmen.

  


Sie werden mehr als das sein. ,antwortete er schließlich und stellte sein Grashalm-Werfen ein, Wenn ich dir sage, dass du sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen solltest, kommt das wahrscheinlich nicht im Geringsten an die Wirklichkeit heran.

So schlimm?

Schlimmer. Glaub mir, ich kenne Gandalf jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche. 

  


Iris ließ sich stöhnend auf den Rücken fallen und blinzelte in die hoch am Himmel stehende Sonne.

Wo sind eigentlich unsere Pferde?

Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. antwortete Tarek schulterzuckend, während er Iris betrachtete und plötzlich dachte, dass sie eigentlich doch recht hübsch war. Schleunigst gab er sich eine innerliche Ohrfeige. 'Hör sofort damit auf!' schalt er sich selber und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als könne er damit diese Gedanken abschütteln. 'Sie ist der Feind! Und den Feind hast du gefälligst nicht hübsch zu finden, verstanden? Feinde werden gehasst!'

  


Ich glaube um die Pferd müssen wir uns am wenigsten Sorgen machen. Die kommen schon allein zurecht. fügte Tarek schließlich nach einer Weile hinzu, als er das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle zu haben und wieder zu dem vertrauten Zustand Iris zu hassen zurückgekehrt zu sein. Den augenblicklichen Frieden erklärte er sich mit einer Art Waffenstillstand, die beide zwischenzeitlich geschlossen hatten.

  


Sie schwiegen beide eine Weile und warteten. Aber niemand kam. Iris stand auf.

Sollten wir sie nicht vielleicht suchen gehen?

fragte Tarek, der nun mit den Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt saß und sie anschaute als hätte sie ihm eben vorgeschlagen ein paar Orks zu Weihnachten einzuladen. 

Ich meine ja nur, es sollen hier doch so ein paar von diesen Viechern rumlaufen, diese Orks. Es wäre doch wahrscheinlich besser, wenn wir die anderen finden, bevor die Orks uns, oder?

  


Jaa, schon. antwortete Tarek gedehnt. Er wusste zwar, dass Iris recht hatte, andererseits hatte er aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte keine große Lust Gandalfs Donnerwetter unbedingt früher als notwendig über sich ergehen zu lassen.

  


Er erhob sich langsam und klopfte sich, noch langsamer, den Staub von der Kleidung. Dann inspizierte er im Schneckentempo die umher stehenden Bäume; maß die Höhe ab sie, prüfte die einzelnen Äste und rüttelte an ihnen 

  


Iris beobachtete ihn verwirrt. War er jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?

Ähm, was machst du da?

Tarek unterbrach ärgerlich seine Arbeit.

Ich will auf eine Baum klettern um nach den anderen Ausschau zu halten. Und das muss ja wohl dann auch der richtige sein, oder?

Iris begriff zwar nicht so ganz, was für einen großen Unterschied es machte auf welchen Baum er kletterte, für sie sahen sie alle ziemlich gleich aus, aber sie sagte auch nichts dagegen. Irren soll man ja bekannterweise nicht widersprechen. 

  


Tarek hatte inzwischen anscheinend den 'richtigen' Baum gefunden und machte sich nun daran diesen zu erklimmen, was er, entgegen Iris' Erwartung, auch recht schnell schaffte.

  


Pass auf, dass du nicht herunter fällst! ,rief sie ihm grinsend hoch, Das ist doch deine Spezialität. Aber Tarek tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Oder vielleicht hatte er das tatsächlich nicht, denn er starrte äußerst konzentriert in eine bestimmte Richtung. 

  


Und, siehst du was? Iris hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Warum sagte er denn nichts?

Hallo, hast du deine königliche Brille vergessen oder was?

  


Scht, schrei doch nicht so rum! Tarek wirkte mit einem Mal sehr ernst und angespannt. Wie verfluchte er seinen Wunsch von vorhin. Musste ihm denn immer alles so wörtlich genommen werden? 

  


Flink huschte er den Baum wieder herunter und mit einem letzten, und sogar recht eleganten Sprung, landete er wieder neben der nun etwas beleidigt schweigenden Iris auf den Boden. 

  


Ich glaube, wir waren zu langsam. flüsterte er.

Iris machte große Augen. Wie meinst du das? Die Antwort ahnte sie aber bereits.

Tarek hatte damit begonnen ihre Spuren auf den Waldboden hastig zu verwischen.

Orks. Viele. sagte er nur ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen. Sie sind schon sehr nah.

  


Iris spürte wie sie wilde Panik erfasste. 

Orks? Jetzt? Und hier? Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ihre Stimme war plötzlich so schrill, dass Tarek sie plötzlich packte und ihr den Mund zuhielt. Iris wehrte sich wütend, aber Tarek hielt sie unerbittlich fest. 

Vor allem erst einmal ruhig bleiben. Wir müssen uns verstecken. Orks sind dumm. Sie werden uns nicht so schnell finden, wenn wir es geschickt anstellen. Tarek ließ die zappelnde Iris wieder los und schaute hoch in die Baumwipfel. Ein eigenartiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

  


Los, hoch auf den Baum. zischte er Iris zu, die ihn aber nur fassungslos anstarrte. Auf den Baum? Da würden sie sie doch sofort entdecken.

Los, mach schon! 

  


Iris hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Sie hatte auch keine bessere Idee. Also fing sie, so schnell sie eben konnte, an den Baum zu besteigen. Tarek, der dicht hinter ihr war, half ihr dabei so gut er konnte, indem er auf den nächsten besten Ast zeigte oder sie aufhielt, wenn sie ausrutschte. Es war anscheinend nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas tat und Iris fragte sich ob das seine bevorzugte Methode war mit Orks fertig zu werden. In dem Fall waren sie ihrer Meinung nach schon so gut wie tot.

  


Schließlich hielt er sie am Ärmel fest und bedeutet ihr mit Handzeichen, dass sie jetzt hoch genug waren. Sie waren nun auf einen der höchsten und stärksten Äste. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten. Und beten. 

  


Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie in die Stille des Waldes hinein, konnten aber außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel nichts vernehmen.

  


Aber dann plötzlich erklang es wie ein Gewitter, als die Orks durch das Dickicht brachen. Iris musste sich dazu zwingen nicht ihren Fluchtimpuls nachzugeben, was sich hier auf den Baum sitzend auch als sehr schwierig gestaltet hätte.

  


Sie konnte sich nicht einfach nicht helfen als beim Anblick dieser Kreaturen pure Angst und Panik zu empfinden. Wie sie diese Orks hasste. 

  


Und es war auch noch ein ganzer Trupp, der unter ihnen vorbeizog. Mit stampfenden Schritten, die nicht darauf achteten, auf was sie traten oder ob sie dabei etwas zerstörten pflügte der Orkstrom durch den Wald. Und mit jedem Ork, der nicht der letzte war, nahm Iris' Angst zu. 

  


'Bitte, bitte geht vorbei!' flehte sie gedanklich, aber ihr Flehen schien nicht erhört zu werden. Einer der letzten Orks hielt plötzlich abrupt unter ihnen und die anderen machten es ihm nach. Iris Herzschlag setzte aus. 

  


Was ist? brüllte einer der Widerlinge den an, der angehalten hatte.

Dieses Mädchen. Ich kann es riechen. Iris Herzschlag setzte wieder ein, aber jetzt klopfte es wie wild und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es das solaut tat, dass jeder im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Metern es einfach hören musste. Das war das Ende.

  


Sie war hier.Der Ork blickte sich suchend um. _Aber er schaute nicht nach oben!_

Dann werden wir sie bald finden. lachte ein anderer Ork , der der Anführer zu sein schein. Er gab ein Zeichen und die Truppe setzte sich wieder ein Bewegung. 

  


Und mit einem Mal waren sie fort. So als wären sie nie da gewesen.

  


Iris konnte es kaum glauben. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Sie lebten noch. 

  


Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine Weile bis sie es wieder wagten zu atmen. 

  


Meinst du wir können jetzt wieder runter? fragte sie flüsternd.

Tarek nickte langsam. Ja, ich denke schon. Machen wir, dass wir von hier wegkommen. Du zuerst. Halt, warte! Tarek hielt plötzlich inne und horchte. Da kommt jemand.

  


Iris schloss die Augen. 'Oh bitte nicht!' ,dachte sie verzweifelt, 'Wir hatten es doch fast geschafft.'

  


Aber es waren nicht Orks, die nun unter ihnen aus dem Wald auftauchten. 

  


Tareks Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude und Erleichterung, als der Zauberer mit Legolas und Baras zusammen unter ihnen auftauchte. Augenblicklich stoppten sie. Gandalf schaute sich suchend um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. 

Wir sind hier oben!

Jetzt wanderte Gandalfs Blick zu den Baumwipfeln und Überraschung, Verwunderung, aber auch Erleichterung spiegelten sich abwechselnd in seinem Gesicht, als er die beiden Vermissten entdeckte.

  


Da seit ihr! Wir hatten schon gedacht wir hätten euch verloren. Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Der Vorwurf war deutlich in seiner Stimme hörbar, aber Iris und Tarek waren viel zu froh den Zauberer zu sehen, als dass sie ihn bemerkten. Tarek war schon längst vom Baum geklettert, während Iris sich noch abmühte und etwas hilflos an den Ästen hing. Warum konnte Tarek ihr nicht ein zweites Mal helfen? ärgerte sie sich. Sie würde sich noch den Hals brechen!

  


Endlich hatte auch sie es geschafft und sie landete zwar mit ein paar Kratzern, aber insgesamt heil, auf den Boden. Kaum berührten ihre Füße diesen aber, fiel ihr wieder ein, was Tarek zu ihr gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wäre sie doch besser oben im Baum geblieben. Jetzt musste sie sich wohl auf einiges gefasst machen. 

  


Gandalf musterte sie beide mit einer unheilverkündenden Miene, wie sie so vor ihm standen und der Dinge harrten die da nun kommen würden. Er hielt es nicht für nötig vom Pferd zu steigen, was sich Iris und Tarek noch einmal kleiner fühlen ließ. Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie wirkte es doch komisch, wie die beiden da vor Gandalf standen, schuldbewusst zu Boden blickten und nicht wagten sich zu rühren. Aber was das Schönste war: Jetzt waren sie endlich mal ruhig.

  


Es freut mich, dass ihr beide noch am Leben seit. begann der Zauberer schließlich, aber er klang nicht so, als wäre das wirklich der Fall. Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Wollt ihr mir dann vielleicht mal erklären, was das sollte?

  


Iris und Tarek schauten sich stumm an und schüttelten dann den Kopf. Was sollten sie denn sagen? Sie hatten ja selber keine Erklärung für das Geschehene. Jedenfalls keine, die ihr Verhalten entschuldigte. 

  


Ihr habt also nichts zu sagen? Schön. Gandalf wirkte vollkommen ruhig. Noch. Iris ahnte, dass das nicht so bleiben würde. 

  


Die Schnelligkeit der Änderung erstaunte sie dann aber doch. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als der Zauberer nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später regelrecht explodierte: Euch hätte wer weiß was passieren können!, schrie er, Ihr hättet tot sein können! Und das war erst der Anfang. Gandalf kam jetzt richtig in Fahrt; schimpfte und fluchte und war überhaupt nicht mehr zu stoppen. 

  


Aber je länger er redete, und das tat er lange, um so lächerlicher fand Iris es, wie sie hier wie ungezogene Kinder vor Gandalf standen und ihren Blick schuldbewusst am Boden hielten. Zuhören tat sie aber schon lange nicht mehr und langsam wurde sie doch etwas genervt. War das jetzt nicht genug? Hatte er sich nicht allmählich ausgetobt? Nein, scheinbar nicht. Gandalfs Energien schienen unerschöpflich.

  


Inzwischen lief er wild gestikulierend vor ihnen im Kreis, was Iris' Meinung nach das Lächerliche der Situation noch verstärkte. Sie fand, dass es nun eindeutig an der Zeit wäre das Ganze zu beenden.

  


Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas in der Art eines kleine Protestes zu sagen, aber Gandalf entging das nicht. Er fuhr herum und funkelte Iris so gefährlich an, dass diese ihren Mund augenblicklich wieder zuschnappen ließ und ängstlich ein paar Schritte zurückwich. 

  


Wag' es ja nicht mich zu unterbrechen! zischte er, Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig. 

  


Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah der Zauberer, dass auch Tarek Anstalten zum Widerspruch machte, aber bevor der junge König auch nur mit den Mundwinkeln zucken konnte, hatte er auch schon einen noch gefährlicher wirkenden und unübersehbar wütenden Gandalf direkt vor seiner Nasenspitze.

  


Für Euch gilt dasselbe. Und kommt mir jetzt ja nicht mit 'Ich bin der König und mir hat niemand etwas zu sagen', davon habe ich jetzt endgültig genug.

  


Er unterbrach sich kurz.

  


So, wo war ich? Ach ja: Ihr habt mit eurem Verhalten unsere ganze Mission aufs Spiel gesetzt! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viele Orks ich auf der Suche nach euch gesehen habe? 

  


Wahrscheinlich genau so viele wie wir. murmelte Tarek und Iris gab ihm einen Rippenstoß. Sie hielt es nicht für angebracht das gerade jetzt zu erwähnen. 

  


Doch zu spät. 

  


Wie bitte? Was war das? Ihr habt die Orks auch gesehen?

  


Iris stöhnte. Dieser Trottel. Jetzt waren sie endgültig geliefert. 

  


Ja, haben wir. Iris hatte sich für die Flucht nach vorne entschieden. Aber keine Sorge: Uns haben sie nicht gesehen.

  


Habt Ihr gehört, was sie geredet haben? Gandalf schien nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher besorgt zu sein, was nun auch Tarek den Mut gab, etwas zu sagen.

  


Sie haben irgend was von wegen sie können uns riechen und dass sie uns bald finden werden gesagt. sagte er und er wollte auch noch etwas hinzufügen, aber Iris unterbrach ihn.

  


Nein, sie haben gesagt, dass sie _das Mädchen_ riechen können. , verbesserte sie ihn, nicht ohne einen gewissen besserwisserischen Unterton (es machte ihr einfach zu viel Spaß), Und dass sie _das Mädchen_ bald finden werden. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wen sie... Sie stockte. Ihr Gehirn hatte ihr gerade auf die Schulter getippt und nun zählte sie zwei und zwei zusammen. Das Ergebnis gefiel ihr aber überhaupt nicht.

  


Meinten sie etwa... mich? 

Die Frage schwebte zwischen ihnen und keiner wollte sie beantworten. Das war aber auch nicht nötig. Jeder wusste die Antwort bereits.

  


Und was machen wir jetzt? Es war das erste Mal seit der Ratsversammlung, dass Baras etwas sagte. Während der ganzen Zeit, die sie schon unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er geschwiegen und war einfach da gewesen. Iris konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie fand sie, dass Baras etwas von einem Schatten hatte. Er war immer da, verfolgte einen schweigend als ständiger Begleiter und fiel dabei auch nicht auf. Und da war noch etwas anderes, das sich Iris nicht erklären konnte. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl. Etwas Unheimliches ging von ihm aus. 

  


Jetzt gerade war es nicht so deutlich spürbar. Iris musterte Baras verstohlen. Im Moment wirkte er genauso verwirrt und hilflos wie die anderen. Oder doch nicht? Iris schaute genauer hin, was sie aber auch nicht viel schlauer machte. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie von diesem Mann haklten sollte.

  


Gandalf schien es genau so zu gehe, denn er bedachte Baras mit einem nachdenklichen und seltsamen Blick bevor er antwortete. 

Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir unsere Pläne ändern sollten. Wir werden nur wachsamer und vorsichtiger sein müssen. Er betonte das Wort 'vorsichtig' sehr deutlich und Iris wusste, dass das vor allem ein Appell an sie und Tarek gewesen war. Aber Gandalf brauchte sich da kaum Sorgen zu machen. Jetzt da sie wusste, dass hier eine ganze Armee von ihren heiß und innig 'geliebten' Orks herumlief, würde sie keinen unbedachten Schritt mehr tun. Es sei denn, Tarek würde sie wieder einmal zur Weißglut reizen. In dem Fall könnte sie für nichts garantieren. Es würde also das Beste sein, wenn sie ihn jetzt vorerst links liegen ließ. Vorerst.

  


Als sie aber wieder im Sattel saßen (Iena und Tareks Rappen hatten sie auf einer Waldlichtung aufgelesen), konnte sie ihren Vorsatz nicht gleich halten. Eine Frage musste sie ihm doch noch stellen: 

Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass die Orks uns in dem Baum nicht entdecken würden?

  


Tarek grinste. Orks schauen nie nach oben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie sich in einem Wald befinden. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht weil sie sich im Wald nicht wohl fühlen und sich noch unwohler fühlen, wenn sie die Bäume in ihrer ganzen Größe sehen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Und ansonsten.... Hätten sie uns doch entdeckt, hätte ich auch noch einen Reserveplan gehabt.

Aha. Und welchen?

Ich hätte dich an die Orks verfüttert und während sie dich verspeist hätten, hätte ich meine Haut gerettet. Tarek schaute sie liebenswürdig an und blinzelte dabei mehrere Male, was seiner Unschuldsmiene sehr den Ausdruck eines bettlenden Hundes verlieh.

  


Iris war einen Moment sprachlos und bevor sie überhaupt zu eine ebenso 'liebenswürdigen' Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte Tarek den Platz neben ihr verlassen sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Iris schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Ob er seinen Reserveplan tatsächlich seinem Wortlaut nach umgesetzt hätte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er im Notfall wirklich etwas derartiges gemacht hätte. Sie traute ihm so was zu. An ihrem Verhältnis hatte sich also nichts geändert. 

  


Iris stutze kurz und horchte noch einmal in sich hinein. Hatte es das wirklich nicht? Iris war sich da plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Irgend etwas war doch anders geworden.

  


  


_Ein dickes Dankeschön an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mir zu reviewen. Ihr seit toll! Ansonsten noch das Übliche:Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat freue ich mich, wenn ihr reviewt, wenn nicht,macht's trotzdem! Freut mich genauso._


	14. Schlaflosigkeit

**Kapitel 14**

  


212 Schäfchen, 213 Schäfchen, 214 Schäfchen. 215 Orks, , 216 Orks... 

  


Orks? 

  


Was hatten denn jetzt bitte Orks zwischen den Schafen zu suchen? Konnten sie sie jetzt nicht einmal im Schlaf in Ruhe lassen? Okay, sie schlief zwar nicht, noch nicht, und das war ja gerade das Problem, aber sie arbeitete daran und es war sicherlich nicht hilfreich, wenn diese verfluchten Orks sich immer wieder mir ihrer hässlichen Visage zwischen die armen Schäfchen drängten. 

  


Wenn sie da wenigstens bleiben würden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie nämlich gerade dabei war ins Land der Träume hinüber zu dämmern, schreckte sie wieder hoch, weil sie sich einbildete das Knacken von Zweigen oder gar Orkgestank wahrzunehmen. Aber immer wenn sie alarmiert und wieder sehr wach lauschte, war da rein gar nichts mehr. 

  


Iris fand dieses Roulette-Spiel, das ihre Sinne mit ihr trieben, gar nicht komisch.

  


Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, was aber auch nicht viel brachte. Der Boden war überall gleich unbequem. Und gleich kalt. So warm und sonnig der Tag gewesen war, so kalt und ungemütlich war die Nacht geworden und Iris fror erbärmlich. Sie klapperte zeitweise sogar mit den Zähnen und das ließ sie befürchten, dass ihre Zehen am nächsten Morgen abgefroren sein würden, oder schlimmer noch, auch noch ein paar andere Körperteile, die sie noch dringend brauchen würde. Wie ihre Beine zum Beispiel. Zum Weglaufen.

  


Iris wickelte sich noch fester in ihre Decke und presste sie fest auf ihren Körper, was aber so gut wie überhaupt nichts nützte. Sie seufzte zum zweiten Mal und setzte sich entnervt auf. Das hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Ihre Augen tasteten in der mondhellen Nacht nach den anderen. Irgendwo musste Legolas Wache halten, aber sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken. Baras allerdings war unüberseh-, besser unüberhörbar. Er lag schnarchend nur ein paar Meter weiter, neben ihm Gandalf, der auch tief und fest zu schlafen schien, was Iris mit stillem Neid erfüllte. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, wenn sie jetzt ebenfalls so friedlich schlafen könnte.

  


Iris Blick glitt zu dem kleingehaltenen Lagerfeuer, wo eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt gedankenverloren in die Flammen starrte und sie fühlte eine leise Befriedigung. Sie war wohl doch nicht die Einzige, die nicht schlafen konnte. 

  


Umso besser. Sie stand schwankend auf und schlurfte mit ihrer Decke um den Schultern Richtung Lagerfeuer. Dort war es sicherlich wenigstens ein bisschen wärmer und ein wenig Gesellschaft würde sie vielleicht auch ein wenig von den Orks, die ihre Gedanken terrorisierten, ablenken.

  


Als sie den Feuerplatz erreicht hatte, konnte sie erkennen, dass es Tarek war, der ebenfalls schlaflos war und wenn Iris nicht so gefroren hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Als sie aber den warmen Schein auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, erwog sie das nicht mehr eine Sekunde.

  


Tarek rückte sogar ein Stück um ihr Platz zu machen, schaute dabei aber nicht auf, sondern war weiterhin in den Anblick des Feuers vertieft. Iris war zu müde und fror zu sehr als dass sie sich über diese plötzliche Anwandlung von Höflichkeit gewundert hätte und sie ließ sich mit einem Aufseufzer (dem dritten) neben dem jungen König zu Boden plumpsen. 

  


Der schaute immer noch nicht auf. Ob er sie überhaupt richtig wahrgenommen hatte? 

  


Sie betrachtete ihn eine ganze Weile unverhohlen und jeder normale Mensch hätte diese bohrenden Blicke bemerkt oder wenigstens angefangen sich unwohl zu fühlen. Tarek schien aber nicht zu diesen Menschen dazu zu gehören.

  


Weißt du, was dein Problem ist?

  


Tarek hob mit einem abrupten Ruck den Kopf. Die Frage war so unerwartet und plötzlich in die Stille hinein geplatzt, dass er nun erst einmal völlig überrumpelt war, das hieß im Klartext, er wusste absolut nichts mit ihr anzufangen. 

  


Wie? Was soll... Mein Problem? Ja, aber... weiß nicht... _Häääh_? 

  


Dieses Gestammel entsprach nicht gerade der gepflegten Ausdrucksweise eines Königs, aber das war nicht sein derzeitiges Problem und auch nicht das, welches Iris gemeint hatte. Es war ganz einfach schlicht und ergreifend, dass sein Gehirn noch hinter dem Sinninhalt von Iris' Frage hinterher hinkte.

  


Iris hatte aber nicht vor so lange zu warten bis Tareks graue Zellen die Zielgerade erreicht hatten.

  


Du bemitleidest dich selber. ,fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, Du glaubst, dass du ein ganz armes kleines Kerlchen bist, das völlig allein auf dieser Welt ist und dem niemand helfen will. Dabei übersiehst du aber eins. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor bis ihre Nasenspitze fast die seine berührte. Alle versuchen dir zu helfen. Nur, du lässt dir nicht helfen.

  


Tarek starrte sie an. Sein Gesicht bestand jetzt fast ausschließlich aus drei großen Os. Mittlerweile hatten er und sein Gehirn zwar das Ziel passiert, das änderte aber nichts daran, dass er noch immer überrumpelt war. Nur war es diesmal nicht, weil er nicht mitkam, was Iris ihm da gerade erzählte, sondern es war gerade das, was sie sagte, das ihn so fassungslos machte. Sie hatte ihm gerade auf den Kopf zu gesagt, wie er sich fühlte und was er dachte und es war ihm mehr als unheimlich, dass sie das wusste. 

  


Nichts desto trotz war er mit Iris' letztem Satz nicht so recht einverstanden.

  


Wer versucht mir zu helfen? Alle kritisieren doch nur an mir herum, du mit eingeschlossen. maulte er beleidigt, aber Iris wischte seinen Einwand mit einer einzigen schnellen Handbewegung beiseite. 

  


Eben, das ist es ja. Man versucht dir zu sagen, was du besser machen könntest oder welchen Fehler du gerade machst und du.. , sie bohrte ihren Finger so fest in Tareks Brust, dass dieser hinten überkippte, ...du kommst dann immer mit deinen blöden 'Ich-bin-der-König-und-habe-mir-nichts-sagen-zu-lassen-Spruch. Nur, mein Lieber, König zu sein macht einen nicht fehlerlos, und wenn du auf das, was man dir sagt, auch eingehen würdest, dann könnte man es dir auch freundlicher sagen. Aber so kann man dich ja nur anbrüllen, damit vielleicht ein bisschen was über dein Arroganz hinweg an dich heran kommt. 

  


Sie unterbrach sich und holte einmal zischend Luft, wollte fortfahren, ließ nach kurzem Nachdenken dann aber die angehaltene Luft wieder entweichen. Nein, ich glaube, jetzt habe ich das Wichtigste gesagt. Jetzt bist du dran. 

  


Aber Tarek war einfach nur geplättet. Die Worte sirrten in seinen Kopf herum und richteten dort ein absolutes Chaos an. Ein Teil von ihm sagte: Lass dir von der doch nicht so einen Mist einreden! Die will dich doch nur kirre machen., während ein anderer Teil das Gegenteil behauptete: Oh nein, sie hat völlig recht. Du solltest da mal drüber nachdenken. Das Ergebnis dieses Disputes waren wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. 

  


Iris klang nun beinahe ein wenig besorgt, Alles in Ordnung?

Tarek war so bleich, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe fast der des Mondes entsprach. Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht. murmelte er und stand vorsichtig auf, wobei er aber ein-, zweimal heftig Schlagseite bekam.

Iris fühlte sich nun fast ein wenig schuldig. Soll ich...

Tarek schüttelte den Kopf. ,antwortete er, Ich bin jetzt einfach nur sehr, sehr müde. Und damit schwankte er davon. 

  


Iris biss sich auf die Lippe. Vielleicht war das doch zu viel für ihn gewesen. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass Tarek der Große so empfindlich reagieren würde?


	15. Unter Wasser

**Kapitel 15**

  


Iris saß schief im Sattel. Sehr schief. Sie wusste das, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel taten ihr nämlich weh, und zwar wirklich alle; selbst die von denen sie bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierten, erinnerten sie bei jeder unachtsamen Bewegung daran, dass sie nicht in einem weichen Bett, sondern auf dem harten Boden geschlafen hatte, beziehungsweise nicht geschlafen hatte, denn bei den paar Stunden, die sie so halb zwischen Schlafen und Wachen vor sich hin gedämmert hatte, konnte man wohl kaum von Schlaf sprechen.

  


Verdammte Orks, verdammter Tarek, verdammter... ach, alle zusammen. Es war unübersehbar, dass Iris im Moment nicht gerade gut auf die Welt und ihre Angehörigen zu sprechen war . Sie ritt schmollend, leidend (und schief) als Schlusslicht der Gruppe, was ihr auch ganz recht war, denn im Moment wünschte sie sich keine Gesellschaft und sie war in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung sicherlich auch keine gute Gesellschafterin. Ihre Leidensmiene war ein eindeutiges (und sie hoffte abschreckendes) Anzeichen dafür.

  


Für Tarek aber anscheinend aber nicht eindeutig genug. Er tauchte plötzlich neben Iris auf, welche, davon nicht sehr erfreut, ihre Leidensmiene gegen ihre düsterste 'komm mir nicht zu nahe'-Miene tauschte. Klar, so wie sie auf den Pferd saß, könnte Tarek wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders als sich über sie lustig zu machen. Quasi als Rache für gestern Abend. Ohne Zweifel war er mittlerweile sehr beleidigt, dass Iris 'es gewagt hatte' ihm zu sagen, was sie (über ihn) dachte, auch wenn es nichts als die Wahrheit gewesen war. Nicht jeder verkraftete das und Iris war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tarek es nicht tat. 

  


Sie grübelte schon über einer angemessenen, möglichst bösen Antwort, als sie merkte, dass Tarek immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und sie einfach nur angrinste. Er grinste? Und nicht einmal schadenfroh, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Vielmehr war es ein freundliches, aufmunterndes Grinsen. Und er sagte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Keine Beleidigung, keine Spöttelei, nicht irgendetwas, was auch nur im Entferntesten an derartiges erinnerte. Und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Ha, Moment mal! Er zwinkerte ihr zu? 

  


Iris blinzelte mehrere Male verwirrt um sicherzugehen, dass sie aufgrund des Schlafmangels nicht an Halluzinationen litt. Als sie aber dann ein zweites Mal hinschaute, grinste Tarek noch immer. Jetzt rieb sie sich ungläubig die Augen um wirklich absolut sicherzugehen und als sie wieder neben sich blickte , war der Platz, wo gerade noch Tarek vor sich hin gegrinst hatte, leer. Er war wieder nach vorne geritten. Iris bedauerte das fast.

  


Darüber nachgrübelnd, ob sie sich das nicht tatsächlich eingebildet hatte, kratzte sie sich ratlos am Kopf. Entweder stimmte mir ihr etwas nicht oder mit Tarek. Die zweite Möglichkeit hielt sie nach einigem Überlegen aber für die weitaus Wahrscheinlichere. Aber warum tat er genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie erwartete und war plötzlich andeutungsweise nett und zuvorkommend zu ihr?

  


Tarek scheint heute ausgesprochen gute Laune zuhaben. 

Iris schaute auf und sah, dass Legolas Tareks Platz eingenommen hatte. Er musterte sie mit einem so mitleidigen Blick, dass es Iris schon wieder fast ärgerte. 

Du hast schlecht geschlafen, hm?

Iris brummte. Eine Antwort, die ausreichte um zu bejahen und gleichzeitig ihre schlechte Laune auszudrücken. Wie ungerecht. Im Gegensatz zu ihr schienen alle anderen heute ausgesprochen fröhlich zu sein. Und sie verschonten sie mit dieser Fröhlichkeit nicht, leider. Legolas auch nicht.

  


Mach dir keine Sorgen. ,meinte dieser vergnügt und ausgesprochen heiter, Man gewöhnt sich daran auf den Boden zu schlafen, du wirst sehen. Heute Nacht wirst du wie ein Stein schlafen. Er klang sehr überzeugt von seiner Aussage, aber nicht überzeugend genug für Iris.

  


Das glaube _ich_ nicht. gab sie in einem ebenso überzeugten Tonfall zurück. Sie litt und irgend so ein daher gelaufener Elb hatte ihr ihre schlechte Laune gefälligst auch nicht zu verderben. Wenn es ihr schon so miserabel ging, dann hatte das vorerst auch so zu bleiben. 

  


Legolas hatte anscheinend kapiert, dass er auf diese Weise nicht Iris Stimmung heben konnte.

  


Wenn es dich tröstet, ich bin mir sicher, dass Tarek heute Abend nicht mehr so gute Laune haben wird. sagte er jetzt nämlich und diese Taktik war anscheinend mehr von Erfolg gekrönt. Iris' Stimmungslage kletterte von unter Null auf einige Grad Plus und ihre Mundwinkel wanderten wie von selbst mehrere Zentimeter nach oben. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch wissen, was der Grund für diese wunderbaren Aussichten war.

  


Und was wird ihm seine Stimmung verderben? fragte sie und tat ohne großen Erfolg gelangweilt und desinteressiert.

Legolas erlaubte sich ein kleines, hinterhältiges Grinsen. Er wird heute nass werden. Wenn er Pech hat, sogar sehr nass.

Iris verstand immer noch nicht. Ihr Gesicht glich einem großen Fragezeichen.

Wir werden heute durch eine Flussfurt reiten müssen. ,erklärte Legolas deshalb, Und mit völlig trockener Haut ist sie kaum passierbar. Wir werden zwar auch ein bisschen nass werden, aber so wie ich das sehe, kannst du davon kaum noch schlecht gelaunter werden.

Oh, vielen Dank.

Keine Ursache. 

  


Jetzt musste Iris doch ein wenig lachen, was Tarek einige Meter vor ihnen nicht entging. Er spitzte die Ohren. Was hatte dieser Elb denn so lustiges erzählt? Womöglich hatten sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht! Es passte Tarek ganz und gar nicht, dass Iris sich da hinten mit dem Elb amüsierte. An Eifersucht als Grund dafür dachte er freilich nicht, oh nein. Ein anderen wusste er im Moment zwar nicht, es gab aber sicherlich einen; nur fiel er ihm in Moment nicht ein. 

  


Ein paar Stunden später erstreckte sich ein mehrerer Meter breiter Streifen Wasser vor ihnen. Sie hatten den Fluss erreicht. Tarek verzog das Gesicht. Nicht das auch noch. Wasser war nicht unbedingt sein Element und er hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber er war ein mehr als miserabler Schwimmer. Und jetzt mussten sie durch diesen Fluss, was viel Wasser bedeutete. Sehr viel Wasser. Sehr viel tückisches, nasses Wasser. 

  


Gibt es nicht einen anderen Weg? fragte er Gandalf vorsichtig, aber der Zauberer schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

Wenn wir drum herum reiten wollten, würde das einen Umweg von zwei Tagesritten bedeuten. So viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Wir müssen die Furt nehmen. Einen schnelleren Weg gibt es nicht.

  


Nein, das vielleicht nicht, dachte Tarek, aber einen ungefährlicheren bestimmt. Er hatte bei der Sache ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl, was nicht nur davon kam, dass er Wasser in dieser seiner ursprünglichen, unberechenbaren Form nicht leiden konnte. Aber augenscheinlich führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

  


Er seufzte und beobachte Baras ,der das Flussufer entlang ritt. Sein Onkel musste nicht weit reiten, dann hielt er mit einem Ruck an. 

rief er, An dieser Stelle ist das Wasser flacher. Das muss sie sein! Er hatte sein Pferd schon ein, zwei Meter ins Wasser gelenkt. Das Flusswasser reichte dem Tier bis an die Fesseln. Noch. Tarek glaubte nicht, dass das der Wassertiefe der ganzen Furt entsprach.

  


Die anderen schienen seine Bedenken aber nicht zu teilen. Ohne zu Zögern waren sie Baras gefolgt, der noch weiter in den Fluss geritten war. Also auf ins Verderben! ,dachte Tarek. Er ging als Letzter. So würde er wenigstens nicht der Erste sein, der betroffen war, wenn irgendwo ein Problem auftauchte. 

  


Das Wasser spritze nach allen Seiten als sein Pferd durch das Wasser watete und mehr als ein paar Spritzer trafen ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte den Zustand seiner Kleidung als feucht bezeichnen und schon nach ein paar Metern mehr tendierte er schon eher zu der Bezeichnung nass. Na toll. Blödes Wasser. 

  


Wenigstens war es nicht viel tiefer geworden. Er wrang seine Ärmel unnötigerweise kurz aus (unnötig, weil sie noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Breite des Flusses geschafft hatten und er sicherlich weiterhin nass werden würde) und schaute kurz nach den anderen ob sie ebenfalls schon trieften, was sie auch taten. Nur die Reaktionen auf diesen Zustand waren sehr unterschiedlich. Gandalf schien in seinem langen, nassen, und mittlerweile wahrscheinlich auch sehr schweren Mantel regelrecht zu verschwinden, Baras schien es gleichgültig zu sein und Iris erweckte den Eindruck das regelrecht zu genießen, was Tarek völlig unverständlich war. Wundern tat es ihn weniger. Iris tat sowieso immer das Gegenteil von dem, was er tat. 

  


Legolas war mitten im Wasser stehen geblieben. Der Schimmel, auf dem er saß, scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen im Wasser und Legolas schaute nachdenklich unter sich. Es war das Wasser, das er anstarrte, nicht die Pferdehufe. Tarek hielt ebenfalls. Was machte der denn da?

  


Legolas' Pferd wurde immer unruhiger, fing an zu tänzeln, stieg und so wie sein Pferd nervös wurde, schien auch Legolas zunehmend alarmiert. 

  


Raus aus dem Wasser! schrie er plötzlich und jagte sein Pferd Richtung Ufer. Tarek war irritiert. Was war denn los? Was war mit dem Wasser? Sein Blick glitt automatisch unter sich und dann sah er es. Das Wasser stieg. Und zwar äußerst schnell. Es hatte schon fast den Bauch seines Pferdes erreicht, das nun auch allmählich anfing die Gefahr zu spüren und dementsprechend reagierte. Es wollte raus, so schnell wie möglich. Tarek war noch einen Wimpernschlag damit beschäftigt sich zu wundern, als er merkte, dass das Wasser nicht nur stieg, sondern auch immer schneller floss und überall um ihn herum kleine Strudel entstanden, die sich rasch vergrößerten. Jetzt erst wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, welche Gefahr sich da unter ihm da zusammenbraute. 

  


Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und wollte sein Pferd gen Ufer treiben, was aber schon nicht mehr nötig war. Es stürzte schon aus eigenem Antrieb so schnell es eben in dem höher werdenden Wasser konnte, auf das rettende Land zu. Es sprang mehr als das es lief über die Wellen, glitt aus, rappelte sich wieder hoch und stolperte weiter, als Tarek plötzlich ein Grollen vernahm. Hastig blickte er in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sah eine Wasserwand auf sich zustürzen. Eine Flutwelle! Mehrere Meter hoch. Er erstarrte. Dann passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Er sah wie Iris, die schon fast am Ufer bei den anderen war, ihre Hand verzweifelt nach ihm ausstreckte, so als wolle sie nach ihm greifen, hörte, dass ihm etwas zu schrie, aber das stürmende Grollen des Wassers verschluckte ihre Worte. Dann sah und hörte er plötzlich nichts mehr. 

  


Überall um ihn herum war mit einem Mal Wasser und es dauerte kurz bis er begriff, dass die Flutwelle ihn vom Pferd gerissen und verschluckt hatte. Nasse, kalte Hände schienen ihn herum zu wirbeln und immer tiefer hinunter zu ziehen. Er wehrte sich, strampelte wie wild, aber ihr Griff war unnachgiebig. Immer tiefer, immer schneller zerrten sie an ihm. Sie hielten ihn unbarmherzig unter Wasser und Tarek ging allmählich die Luft aus. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange gegen den Atemreflex würde ankämpfen können und ertrinken würde. Dass es so zu Ende gehen musste...

  


Er kämpfte um jede Sekunde, aber dann brach sein Widerstand. Er spürte wie sein Körper wie von selbst Luft zu holen versuchte und wie statt des lebensrettenden Sauerstoffs Wasser in seine Lungen strömte. Das war's dann also, dachte er lakonisch. Der König von Weran stirbt bei dem Versuch durch ein bisschen Wasser zu reiten...

  


Im gleichen Augenblick spürte er plötzlich noch andere, feste, trockene Hände, die ebenfalls an ihm zerrten und ihn nach oben zu ziehen versuchten. Zu spät, dachte er. Ich bin schon tot. Aber das war er nicht. Er hustete und spürte plötzlich Gras unter seinen Fingern. Was...?

  


Seine Brust krampfte sich ohne Vorwarnung zusammen, er spuckte Wasser und fühlte gleich darauf wie endlich wieder wohltuende, frische Luft seine Lungen füllte. Verwirrt blinzelte er das Wasser aus seinen Augen und sah, dass Iris und Legolas, genauso hustend und keuchend, neben ihm am Ufer lagen. Sie waren klatschnass, so wie er. 

  


Und Tarek begriff: Es waren ihre Hände gewesen, die ihn gerettet hatten. Er setzte sich auf.

  


Was war das? brachte er nach mehreren Anläufen endlich hervor und rang erneut nach Atem um die durch das Sprechen verlorene Luft wieder auszugleichen. 

Schwarze Magie. antwortete Legolas knapp und hustete mehrere Male heftig bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Jemand hat den Fluss damit vergiftet.

Legolas nickte andeutungsweise. Zu mehr hatte er noch keine Kraft. erwiderte er, Ich habe es spüren können. Der Fluss war zornig.

Tarek verstand gar nichts mehr. Schwarze Magie? 

  


Ein Schatten stand wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich über ihm und Tarek schaute hoch, konnte aber die gegen die Sonne stehende Gestalt zuerst nicht erkennen. Die Stimme erkannte er aber, auch wenn sie im ersten Moment ungewohnt kratzig klang.

Es gibt nicht viele, die die Kunst der schwarzen Magie beherrschen. sagte Gandalf unheilvoll. Wenn man schwarze Magie als Kunst bezeichnen will.

Sein Bart und sein Mantel trieften vor Nässe, aber er sah unversehrt aus. Die vom Wasser aufgeweichte Kleidung verlieh ihm allerdings das Aussehen eines Stoffberges und wenn er nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte er komisch gewirkt.

  


Und selbst die, die es tun, wagen es meist nicht sich die Elemente der Natur zu unterjochen. setzte er grimmig hinzu und seine zusammengekniffenen Augen waren nun wieder auf das täuschend ruhig und friedlich dahin fließende Wasser gerichtet. Niemand hätte auch nur erahnen können welch tödliche Gefahr es darstellte.

  


Iris lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen erschöpft auf den Boden und keuchte, aber sie schien wieder genug Luft zu haben um sprechen zu können. War _er_ es? Der, der alles verhindern will?

  


Gandalfs Blick wanderte langsam vom Wasser wieder zur Erde zu den dreien, die dort wie drei nasse Häufchen lagen.

Es scheint so. sagte er langsam und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist. Denn dann haben wir ein viel größeres Problem als ich dachte. Er schwieg kurz, schien seine Gedanken ordnen zu wollen. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. murmelte er dann mehr zu sich selbst und entfernte er sich um zum Fluss zu laufen.

  


Was hat er denn vor? fragte Tarek und schaute verwirrt zu den anderen Beiden.

Er bringt das wieder in Ordnung, was jemand anderes durcheinander gebracht hat. erwiderte Legolas leise und seltsam tonlos. Er sah zu Gandalf, der mittlerweile das Flussufer erreicht hatte und nun dort, auf seinen Stock gestützt Worte vor sich hin murmelte, die sie aber aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen konnten. Ein Brausen erfüllte urplötzlich die Luft und das Wasser im Fluss stieg wieder für ein paar Sekunden scheinbar protestierend an, aber ebenso schnell verebbte es wieder um in seiner üblichen Weise weiter zu fließen. Es war offensichtlich, was Gandalf gerade getan hatte. Er hatte den Fluss von der schwarzen Magie befreit. 

  


Tarek seufzte erleichtert, als ihm plötzlich das drängende Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben überkam. Er brauchte aber nicht lange zu überlegen, was es war, denn Iris kam ihm zuvor. Sie schaute sich suchend um und fragte: Wo ist eigentlich Baras? 

  


Tarek und Leoglas schauten kurz entsetzt und wollten schon aufspringen um ihn zu suchen, als plötzlich eine Stimme Hier! Hier bin ich! rief und sie sahen wie Baras ein paar Meter entfernt aus dem Wasser ans Ufer kletterte und anfing dort seine Kleidung auszuwringen. 

  


Tareks Blick glitt von ihm wieder zu den restlichen Beiden und er zählte im Kopf noch mal nach bevor er beinahe fröhlich Dann sind wir ja wieder vollständig. verkündete.

  


Iris grinste und nickte. Stimmt. Und zwar wirklich vollständig. 

Sie deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich und als Tarek ihren Finger folgte, erblickte er seinen Hengst, der in aller Seelenruhe damit beschäftigt war zu grasen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Wasser aus seinem Fell tropfte schien er in einem tadellosen Zustand zu sein. Mit einem Freudenjauchzer sprang Tarek hoch und rannte zu seinem Pferd. 

  


Leoglas blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Na, dann scheint ja Ende gut, alles gut zu sein. sagte er ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Tarek sich mehr über sein lebendes Pferd als über seinen lebenden Onkel zu freuen schien, aber Iris seufzte und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Ich befürchte, dass war noch lange nicht das Ende. sagte sie.


	16. Abendessen

Kapitel 16

Nein, Gandalf konnte nicht kochen. Wirklich nicht. Mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Faszination betrachtete Iris den Löffel vor ihr, der mit einer undefinierbaren grau-braunen Masse gefüllt war. Wer war überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Zauberer hatte kochen sollen? 

  


Sie starrte ihr Abendessen an und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie das nicht essen wollte. Das Problem war nur, dass sie Hunger hatte und dass ihr wahrscheinlich gar nichts anderes übrig blieb. Aber bei dem Versuch sich vorzustellen, aus was das Essen vor ihr überhaupt bestehen könnte, verging ihr der Appetit noch mehr. Wer wusste schon, was man in dieser Welt alles als essbar einstufte?

  


Ähm, Iris...? Iris schaute von ihrer Schüssel hoch. Tarek stand, ebenfalls mit einer Schüssel voll dampfender 'Nahrung' in der Hand vor ihr und blickte etwas nervös zu Iris, an ihr vorbei und dann wieder auf die Essensschüssel in seiner Hand. Iris stellte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit fest, dass auch Tarek nichts von dem Abendessen angerührt hatte. 

Schön, das miese Essen schien nicht genug zu sein, jetzt musste sie auch noch Tarek nerven.

Ich... ich wollte mich noch mal bedanken, dass ihr mich aus dem Wasser raus gezogen habt. sagte er stotternd, vermied es aber sie dabei an zu sehen.

  


Iris wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und begann mit dem Löffel darin herum zu rühren. 

Bitte, bitte, gern geschehen. murmelte sie mechanisch. Etwas anderes wusste sie nicht zu antworten. Die Situation war ihr genau so unangenehm wie Tarek und sie wünschte sich, dass die Sache damit erledigt wäre, aber das war sie anscheinend nicht. 

  


Darf... ich mich setzen?

Iris antwortete nicht, sondern wies nur mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Platz neben sich; fragte sich aber im gleichen Moment was ihre plötzliche Anwandlung von Höflichkeit eigentlich sollte.

Tarek plumpste neben ihr auf den Boden. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide und rührten im gleichen Takt im Essen herum bis Tareks Löffel scheppernd in die Schüssel fiel.

  


Warum wolltest du mich überhaupt retten? platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und nun unterbrach auch Iris ihre Beschäftigung überrascht. Das war es also. Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn so. Sie überlegte kurz, was sie ihm antworten sollte, da aber alles, was sie sich an Gründen ausdachte irgendwie unsinnig geklungen hätte, entschied sie sich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

  


Ich wollte nicht, dass du ertrinkst. sagte sie schlicht. 

Diese Antwort schien Tarek regelrecht vom Hocker, beziehungsweise, da er ja auf keinem saß, vom Boden zu werfen. Er schwankte einen Augenblick nach rechts und nach links, bevor er wieder einigermaßen aufrecht saß und sich dann nur darauf beschränkte sie ungläubig anzustarren.

  


Du wolltest nicht, dass ich ertrinke? wiederholte er und merkte gar nicht wie sein Oberkörper langsam auf Iris zu fiel, so als wolle er die Antwort ganz genau hören.

.Ja, Hergott noch mal. Iris wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Was ist denn daran so besonderes?

Och, ich meine ja nur. Ich dachte du würdest mich lieber tot als lebendig sehen.

Wenn du nicht sofort von mir wegrückst, könnte das tatsächlich der Fall werden. 

Tarek hatte sich nämlich, ohne es zu merken, noch ein Stück näher auf Iris zu bewegt und auf diesen Umstand hingewiesen änderte dieser seine Sitzhaltung hastig. 

  


murmelte er.

Iris legte den Kopf schief und schaute ihn an. Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?

Tarek wurde rot und dieser Vorgang ging so schnell von statten, dass man fast den Eindruck hatte Iris hätte auf einen Knopf gedrückt, auf dem 'Rote Gesichtsfarbe' stand. 

Wie, was ist los? Er wusste genau, was sie meinte.

Na, du bist plötzlich so nett zu mir.

  


Tarek kratzte sich am Kopf, schaute auf den Boden und dann wieder verstohlen zu Iris.

Können wir nicht ein bisschen freundlicher zueinander sein? fragte er vorsichtig. Weißt du, ich habe langsam genug davon mich ständig mit dir zu streiten. Vor allem weil... weil...

Weil du meistens den Kürzeren ziehst. beendete Iris den Satz, klang dabei aber eher belustigt als verärgert. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Von mir aus. Ich glaube ich werde meine Kraft hier noch für andere Sachen brauchen als dafür mich ständig mit dir in den Haaren zu haben.

  


Tarek war merklich erleichtert. Er streckte die Hand aus. 

Iris schaute skeptisch auf seine Hand. Das ist aber wohl ein bisschen viel verlangt, oder? sagte sie, griff dann aber doch zu.

meinte sie. Tarek wirkte zwar ein wenig enttäuscht, nickte aber.

  


Er stand auf. Ich... gehe dann mal. sagte er etwas unbeholfen und wies mit dem Finger zu dem Rest der Gruppe.

Mich beschweren. Über das Essen. erklärte er.

Iris grinste. Vielen Dank. Du tust mir einen Gefallen. 

Tarek lächelte sie an, als er aber merkte, dass es ein wenig verklärt wirkendes Lächeln war, machte er sich schleunigst davon.

  


Auch Iris lächelte. Irgendwie war er doch niedlich.


	17. Ein Ork geht ko

_Das hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert,aber ich bin zur Zeit viel mit der Schule bschäftigt (ich sage nur The final Countdown). Dafür gibt's jetzt aber gleich zwei Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit! Ha, und natürlich noch vielen,vielen Dank an meine fleißige Betareaderin Glanwen! ***doppelknuddel ***_

  


Kapitel 17

In dieser Nacht schlief Iris tatsächlich, so wie Legolas es ihr vorausgesagt hatte. Sie schlief sogar ziemlich fest; jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie ein Geräusch hörte und wach wurde. Sie setzte sich auf und horchte. Es war schon fast Morgen und die Schwärze der Nacht war einem hellem Grau gewichen, das aber noch immer dunkel genug war um Iris eine deutliche Sicht zu erschweren.

  


Sie lauschte angestrengt, aber sie hörte nichts mehr. Da war nichts, rein gar nichts. Sie seufzte. Jetzt ging das schon wieder los, ärgerte sie sich, diese Halluzinationen von irgendwelchen umher spukenden Orks gingen ihr allmählich wirklich auf die Nerven. Iris kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Decke und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen schaffte sie es nicht, denn nun war sie hellwach. 

  


Was aber eigentlich auch nicht weiter schlimm war. Bald würden sie sowieso alle aufstehen müssen. Dann könnte sie das ja jetzt schon tun. Sie schlug die Deck zurück, erhob sich und streckte sich, wobei ihr Blick die anderen streifte, die um sie herum verteilt lagen und noch zu schlafen schienen. Baras war nicht da und daraus schloss Iris, dass er gerade Wache schob. Welch ein Glück, dass sie davon befreit war. Aber darin wäre sie bestimmt auch eine ziemliche Niete. Einen Angriff würde sie wahrscheinlich erst dann bemerken, wenn sie schon alle tot waren.

  


Da war schon wieder dieses Geräusch. Jetzt reicht es langsam wirklich! schimpfte sie mit sich selber. Wenn du dich jetzt umdrehst ist da bestimmt nichts und niemand und du hast dich wieder völlig umsonst verrückt gemacht. Na los, jetzt mach schon! Vor was hast du denn Angst? Siehst du, da ist... Oh. Der Ork grinste. Iris tat das ungefähre Gegenteil davon.

  


Hallo, kleines Mädchen. sagte der Ork. Nach dir haben wir gesucht. Und ich bin der, der dich als Erster gefunden hat. Der Meister wird zufrieden sein. Er machte einen Schritt auf Iris zu, die erschrocken vor ihm zurückwich. Sie wollte schreien, um die andern zu alarmieren, aber alles, was sie zustande brachte, war ein erstickter Laut, den nicht mal sie richtig hörte.

  


Der Ork lief weiter auf sie zu. Oh, du brauchst doch keine Angst vor mir zu haben. sagte er spöttisch und sein Grinsen wurde immer ekliger. Er sabberte. 

  


Es wird alles ganz schnell gehen, keine Sorge. Der Ork hob sein klobiges, schwarzes Schwert ein Stück höher. Du brauchst auch gar nicht zu schreien. Deine Freunde werden dir bald folgen, wenn der Rest von uns mit ihnen fertig ist. Sie werden bald kommen Und dann... ist die ganze Sache hier beendet. 

  


Er machte einen besonders großen Schritt, Iris stolperte und fiel rückwärts hin. Der Ork stand über ihr und nun wirkte sein Grinsen fast ein wenig traurig. Das war ja fast zu einfach. meinte er enttäuscht, aber in diesem Moment sah Iris aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten, der auf den Ork zustürzte und ihn von den Füßen riss.

  


Lauf, Iris! schrie Tarek. Lauf weg!

Iris rannte schon bevor sie überhaupt begriffen hatte, was gerade passiert war. Plötzlich,ohne zu wissen wie sie da überhaupt hingekommen war, war sie im Wald, stolperte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Sie merkte zuerst gar nicht, dass sie nicht alleine war. Erst als sie ein Schnaufen hinter sich hörte und den unverwechselbaren Gestank roch, realisierte sie, dass der Ork sie verfolgte. Er musste irgendwie mit Tarek fertig geworden sein. Möglich war aber auch, dass es ein anderer Ork war.

  


Iris hatte aber keine Zeit noch weiter über die Herkunft des Orks nachzudenken, denn sie konnte spüren wie er aufholte und ihr Vorsprung rapide schrumpfte. Sie schlug einen Haken, in der Hoffnung, dass Orks vielleicht schnelle und ausdauernde, aber keine reaktionsschnellen Läufer waren, doch ihre Hoffnung erfüllte sich nicht. Der Ork war immer noch dicht hinter ihr. 

  


Iris konnte in der grauen Dunkelheit des Morgens nicht genau sehen wohin sie lief, und so stolperte sie auch mehrere Male, was den Abstand zwischen ihr und dem Ork sich weiter dramatisch verringern ließ. Im Gegensatz zu ihr konnte er im Dunkeln anscheinend gut sehen. Sie fluchte innerlich und versuchte das Tempo zu steigern, aber ihr Verfolger klebte wie eine Klette an ihr.

  


Und dann hatte er sie. Sie konnte hören, wie der Ork zu einem Hechtsprung ansetzte und dann spürte sie seinen Griff schon an ihrem Bein. Sie schrie auf und trat in einem Reflex hinter sich und schien sogar getroffen zu haben, denn der Griff lockerte sich. Sie war selbst ganz erstaunt über ihre plötzliche Treffsicherheit, aber sie ließ sich keine Zeit um sich mit Wundern aufzuhalten, sondern sprang gleich wieder auf um weiter zu laufen. Sie rechnete eigentlich damit, dass der Ork sofort wieder die Verfolgung aufnehmen würde, aber auch nach mehreren Metern konnte sie keine Schritte hinter sich hören.

  


Verwundert verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Zögernd drehte sie sich um und erwartete schon fast, dass er doch noch vor ihr auftauchte, doch der Ork war nicht da. Jetzt nahm sich Iris doch die Zeit sich zu wundern. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie ein Stück der Weges, den sie gerade gerannt war zurück und fand den Ork. 

  


Er lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. 

Jetzt wunderte Iris sich nicht mehr nur, sondern war schlicht und einfach baff. Sie hatte einen Ork k.o. getreten, einen ganzen, ausgewachsenen, ekligen Ork. Sie! Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie dazu überhaupt fähig war. Wow. 

  


Schön, das nicht gerade kleine Problem war also erst mal beseitigt. Stellte sich nur ein neues Problem: Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie hatte während ihrer Flucht nicht darauf geachtet, wohin sie gelaufen war und jetzt hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie wieder zurück zum Lager finden konnte. Aber vielleicht sollte sie besser gar nicht dahin zurück. Der Ork hatte doch gesagt, dass noch andere von seiner Sorte kommen würde und er hatte nicht erwähnt, wie bald das sein würde. Möglich, dass sie schon die anderen überfallen hatten. Und wenn der Ork, der jetzt hier vor ihr lag, derselbe war, mit dem sich Tarek angelegt hatte, dann konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er Tarek... 

  


NEIN! Es ging ihm bestimmt gut. Es musste einfach so sein. Die Vorstellung, dass Tarek beim Versuch sie zu schützen von einem Ork getötet worden war, war so furchtbar, dass sie einfach nicht wahr sein _durfte_. Sie befahl sich, diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Erwägung zu ziehen. Und dennoch... Das Was, wenn doch? kreiste weiter in ihrem Kopf. 

  


Da blieb nur eins. Um herauszufinden, was mit Tarek und den anderen war und ob überhaupt etwas mit ihnen war, musste sie wieder das Lager aufzusuchen. Gut, die Entscheidung war also getroffen. Blieb nur noch das Problem den Weg zu finden. 

  


Sie ließ ihren Blick von einem Baum zum Anderen schweifen, in der Hoffnung irgend etwas zu sehen, an dem sie sich orientieren konnte. Toll, der Wald so überall so ziemlich gleich aus. Da war nichts, was ihr vorhin aufgefallen wäre und so einen Orientierungspunkt darstellte. Wie sollte sie da zurückfinden? 

  


Sie seufzte und entschied sich schließlich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn sie ganz einfach der Nase nach laufen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und lief in die richtige Richtung. Sie wollte gerade einen Schritt in die dementsprechende Richtung setzen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

  


Hab' ich dich gefunden. Iris fuhr herum und erkannte erleichtert keinen Ork, sondern Baras. Er schien hochzufrieden. Du bist ja ganz schön weit gelaufen. Hast du den Ork abgehängt?

Iris schüttelte den Kopf. Ich habe ihn k.o. getreten! verkündete sie stolz.

Baras machte große Augen. Du hast ihn... Was?

Na, k.o. getreten. Iris war nun beinahe übermütig. Dahinten liegt er. 

  


Wortlos schob Baras sich an Iris vorbei, um Iris' 'Werk' zu begutachten, oder wahrscheinlich eher, um zu überprüfen, ob Iris ihm da nicht gerade irgendeine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Was sie aber nicht getan hatte, wie er sehr schnell feststellte. Fassungslos starrte er den reglosen Körper am Boden und schüttelte mehrere Male ungläubig den Kopf. 

meinte er und wiederholte sich noch einmal, mit mehr Nachdruck. . Der Anblick schien ihn völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

  


Iris stand hinter ihm und lugte hinter seinem breiten Rücken auf ihren nun ungefährlichen Verfolger. Unglaublich hatte sie es auch gefunden, aber ihr gefiel, was sie sah, während Baras das nicht zu tun schien. Aber das war Unsinn, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Jeder normale Mensch fand einen Ork im solchem Zustand angenehmer als in wachen. Und für normal hielt sie Baras schon noch gerade so. Dass ihn, das was er sah, in gewisser Weise erschütterte war doch nur zu verständlich. Schließlich waren schon viele tapfere Männer von Orks getötet worden und nun hatte sie, ein im Kampf völlig unerfahrenes Mädchen, so mir nichts dir nichts mal schnell einen Ork außer Gefecht gesetzt. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte um so erstaunlicher fand auch sie es. 

  


Trotzdem hielt sie es allmählich an der Zeit diesen Ort zu verlassen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange ein Ork nach einem Tritt von einem Mädchen bewusstlos blieb. 

  


Sie zupfte den noch immer ungläubig starrenden Baras am Ärmel, woraufhin dieser langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, seine Kopf zu ihr drehte. 

  


Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam gehen. meinte sie und Baras nickt, wieder sehr, sehr langsam mit dem Kopf. 

Äh,... ja. kam es schleppend. Da hast du wohl recht. Baras löste sich abrupt von dem Ork und bedeutet ihr zu folgen, aber als sie gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, hielt er plötzlich inne.

Warte, ich habe was vergessen. sagte er, drehte sich um und eilte die Strecke zurück. Iris blieb da, wo sie war und fragte sich, was es denn so Wichtiges war, das Baras vergessen hatte. Verwirrt beobachtete sie wie er sich neben den Ork niederkniete und etwas aus der Tasche zog. Was zum Teufel machte er denn da?

  


Sie erkannte es, als es schon geschehen war. Iris sah nur ein metallisches Blitzen an der Kehle des Orks und wusste plötzlich, was Baras vergessen hatte. Er hatte vergessen den Ork zu töten. Iris schrie vor Entsetzen kurz auf, obwohl ihr fast im gleichen Moment, in dem sie es tat, eine innere Stimme sagte, dass es notwendig gewesen war und dass der Ork kein Mitleid verdient hatte. 

  


So, ein Ork weniger. meinte Baras beinahe fröhlich, als er zu ihr zurückkam und streifte sein von Orkblut triefendes Messer an seinem Gewand ab, wo es einen hässlichen dunklen Fleck hinterließ. Er ging an ihr vorbei und erwartete wohl, dass sie ihm folgte, aber Iris stand einfach nur da und starrte immer noch auf die reglose Gestalt des Orks. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, was eben geschehen war. Aus dieser Entfernung sah die Szenerie zwar nicht anders aus als vorher, sie sah immer noch die dunkle und reglose Gestalt des Orks auf dem Boden liegen, aber Iris wusste, dass er nun, im Gegensatz zu vorher, tot war , was den Anblick enorm änderte. Aber es war nicht Baras' Tat an sich gewesen war, die sie so entsetzte, sondern vielmehr die Kaltblütigkeit und Leichtigkeit, mit der es ihm von der Hand gegangen war. Sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht überempfindlich war , aber sie konnte nicht anders als sich plötzlich zu ekeln. Vor dem Ork, vor dem Blut und vor allem, was wohl das Schlimmste war, vor Baras. Ja, es war nicht das Töten des Orks gewesen, das sie so entsetzte. Es war Baras, auch wenn sie sich nicht so recht erklären konnte, warum. 

  


Es war doch nur ein Ork. hörte sie plötzlich dessen Stimme neben sich und fühlte sich, als würde sie auf ein Mal aus einem Traum erwachen. 

Um den ist es nun wirklich nicht schade. Der abfallende Ton in Baras' Stimme war mehr als deutlich.

  


Iris konnte seinen Standpunkt durchaus nachvollziehen und sie nickte, aber unerklärlicherweise schmerzte diese Bewegung als sie spürte, dass ihre Kehle heiser war. Sie wusste zwar nicht wovon, aber sie versuchte erst gar nicht zu antworten. 

Ja, sagte statt dessen eine innere Stimme wie beschwörend zu ihr. Er hat recht. Es war nur ein Ork. Nur ein mieser, ekliger Ork. 

  


Aber eine andere Stimme in ihr schrie laut auf und fing an auf die erste einzuprügeln.


	18. Rund, rot und glänzend

Kapitel 18

Mürrisch stapfte Iris hinter Baras her. Zweige streiften ihre Beine und hinterließen dort, wo der Stoff ihrer Kleidung Fetzen gewichen waren, blutige Striemen, aber Iris merkte es gar nicht. Sie hatte solchen Hunger, dass alles in ihr nur „Essen, Essen, Hunger, Hunger"zu schreien schien. Was hätte sie jetzt für eine Schüssel von Gandalfs grauer Breipampe gegeben! Doch wo Gandalf im Moment war, konnte sie ebenso wenig sagen, wie wo sie sich gerade befand. Schon seit Stunden, so kam es ihr vor, liefen sie nun schon durch diesen verfluchten Wald und irgendwie wurde Iris das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie im Kreis liefen.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?"fragte sie zum wiederholten Male und zum wiederholten Mal drehte Baras sich kurz um und antwortete mit diesem schrecklich gütigen Lächeln: „Nicht mehr weit."

Iris hatte die Nase voll. Wütend grummelte sie vor sich hin und sie schaffte es sogar des Grummeln ihres Magens zu übertönen, als sie sich plötzlich mit dem Hosenboden auf dem Erdoden wiederfand.

„He!"Sie war in Baras hineingelaufen, der ganz unerwartet stehen geblieben war. „Was soll denn das?"

Baras zeigte auf ein Gebüsch: „Da! Schau mal!"

„Was soll denn da..."Iris folgte seinem Blick. „Oh."Was zu essen! Runde, glänzende, schöne Beeren! Iris lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Bitte, bitte, lass sie essbar sein, flehte sie innerlich.

„Hast du Hunger?"fragte Baras und Iris musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut „Ja, natürlich, du Volltrottel!"zu schreien. Stattdessen nickte sie nur eifrig. „Kann man die essen?"fragte sie.

Baras antwortete nicht, sondern ließ seine Finger über einen der mit Beeren voll behangenen Äste streifen. Als er Iris seine Hand entgegenstreckte, rollten in ihr einige von den kleinen Früchten. „Bitte, bedien dich!" forderte er sie auf und Iris ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Etwas zögerlich steckte sie sich eine von den Beeren in den Mund. Sie schmeckte ein wenig bitter, aber sie beurteilte sie durchaus als genießbar.

„Möchtet Ihr keine?"fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass Baras ihr beim Essen nur zuschaute. Baras wirkte ein winzigen Moment wie ertappt, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand so schnell wieder, so dass Iris ihn gar nicht bemerkte. Außerdem war sie auch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich die Beeren in den Mund zu stopfen.

„Doch, natürlich."entgegnete er langsam. Ein, zwei Beeren wanderten in seinen Mund und kauend meinte er: „Was für eine Köstlichkeit."Iris antwortete nichts, sie hatte es gar nicht gehört. Aber sie war auch der Meinung, dass diese Beeren eine unvergleichliche Delikatesse waren. Im Moment hätte ihr aber wahrscheinlich alles geschmeckt. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Strauch war leer und Iris fühlte sich nicht mehr hungrig. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie hatte sie sogar das Gefühl richtig vollgefressen zu sein, was nach einer Obtsmahlzeit eher ungewöhnlich war. Aber egal.

Jetzt, wo sie wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, fragte sie sich, ob Baras überhaupt wusste, ob sie den richtigen Weg zum Lager zurückliefen. „Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wohin wir laufen müssen?"fragte sie etwas misstrauisch.

Baras lächelte wieder sein gütiges Lächeln. „Aber ja, natürlich. Dort geht es lang."Iris schaute verwirrt in die Richtung, die Baras meinte. Waren sie da nicht eben hergekommen? Dieser Mann war ihr nicht geheuer. Aber hatte sie ein andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen?

„Bitte nach Euch!"Baras machte eine ausholende Geste und mit einem inneren Seufzen folgte Iris seiner Anweisung. Hoffentlich wären sie bald wieder bei den anderen.

Baras blieb kurz stehen und schaute dem Mädchen nach. Jetzt nahm endlich alles den Lauf, den er sich erhofft hatte. Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln spuckte er die Beeren wieder aus. Man konnte auch kauen ohne etwas zwischen den Zähnen zu haben.

Iris zweifelte mittlerweile sehr an ihrem Zeitgefühl. Vorher hatte sie die Zeit, die sie durch den Wald irrten, als Stunden empfunden und sie hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie nochmal so lange laufen mussten um zum Lager zu gelangen, aber schon nach ein paar Minuten, so kam es ihr vor, wurde der Wald lichter und sie erkannte sogar den Weg, auf dem sie vor dem Ork geflüchtet war.

Und noch bevor sie die Lichtung überhaupt erreicht hatten, konnte sie Gandalf hören. Er fluchte und schimpfte. Wieder einmal. „Was soll das heißen... verschwunden? Du bist mir ein schöner Elb! Ich denke ihr seit so tolle Spurenleser?"Etwas leiser konnte man eine andere Stimme hören. Was sie sagte, war nicht zu ermitteln, aber Iris vermutete, dass es Legolas' Stimme war. Gandalf schien ihn aber nicht ausreden lassen zu wollen. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du kein Waldläufer bist, aber..."Er verstummte, als Baras und Iris auf die Lichtung traten „Oh."machte er nur und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr müde. Er ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf fallen. „Gott sei dank, dass Ihr sie gefunden habt, Baras. Was ist denn passiert?"Baras begann Gandalf die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, aber Iris schaute sich suchend um. „Wo ist Tarek?" fragte sie Legolas und sie spürte deutlich, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Wurden ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr?

Legolas wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt. „Was. Tarek?"fragte er, aber dann schien er sich zu erinnern wer damit gemeint war. „Ach ja, Tarek. Der ist da hinten am Bach."Legolas musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Er bewundert sein Beule."Iris hörte da aber schon gar nicht mehr.

Tarek lebte! Jubierte es in ihr, als sie die Senke, die zum Bach führte, hinab hüpfte. Und tatsächlich: Dort an dem Bach saß eine Gestalt und Iris konnte deutlich hören, wie sie fluchte. „So ein Mist! Alles nur wegen einem Mädchen. Die wird man noch tagelang sehen können."

„Hey!"

Tarek machte einen erschrockenen Satz und landete mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser. Wasser! Nicht schon wieder! „Was zum Teufel..."begann er, aber als er das Wasser aus seinen Augen geblinzelt hatte, erkannte er Iris. Genau so schnell wie er ins Wasser geplumpst war, war er wieder auf den Beinen.

„Iris!"rief er und watete durch das seichte Wasser auf sie zu. Und plötzlich hing er an ihrem Hals.

„Ein Glück, dass du wieder da bist!"Iris stand da und rührte sich nicht. Was hier gerade passierte war einfach zu unwirklich.

„Ähm. Tarek..."Keine Reaktion. „Tarek!"versuchte sie es noch einmal etwas lauter.

„Was?"

„Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen."

„Oh. Ja, natürlich."Er wirkte mit einem Mal etwas peinlich berührt. Beinahe ruckartig trat er von Iris zurück. „Ist.. ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Bis vorhin war es das. Da hatte ich noch keine blaue Flecke."antwortete Iris, aber sie grinste. „Ich hatte eher gedacht, dass mit dir etwas passiert sein müsste."

„Was? Ach wegen dem Ork."Tarek winkte großspurig ab. „ Den habe ich doch mit links fertig gemacht!"

„Ach, deshalb ist er so schnell hinter mir her gewesen."Sie tippte kurz auf Tareks Beule, so dass dieser schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog. „Und deshalb hast du wohl das da."

„He, lass das! Das ist meine."

„Du kannst sie behalten Auf so was stehe ich nicht."

Tarek wirkte beleidigt. „Solltest du aber. Schließlich bist du schuld daran."

„Oh, armes Königlein." säuselte Iris, aber Tarek unterbrach ihre gespielte Mitleidstirade.

„Wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, dann lass es lieber gleich bleiben. Ein Danke hätte mir auch schon genügt."

Iris wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen ernst. „Danke."sagte sie nur.

Tarek lächelte. „Ich danke dir auch."

„Wofür?"

„Nur so."

Sie schwiegen beide einen Augenblick.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"fragte Tarek schließlich.

Iris griff nach ein paar Kieselsteinen und umschloss sie fest mit ihrer Faust bis sie jeden einzelnen Stein gegen ihre Haut spüren konnte. „Na ja, ich bin diesen Ork eben irgendwie losgeworden und dann hat Baras mich gefunden und..."

„Baras hat dich gefunden?"Tarek wirkte plötzlich beunruhigt, was Iris nicht entging.

„Du magst ihn nicht."stellte sie fest.

„Nein."gab Tarek zögerlich zu und er strich sich die noch nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten.

„Und warum nicht? Er ist doch dein Onkel!"

Tarek presste die Lippen zusammen. „Um genau zu sein, ist er das nicht."

Iris blinzelte verwirrt.

„Er was der Stiefbruder von meinem Vater."erklärte Tarek. „Meine Großeltern konnten lange Zeit keine Kinder bekommen und deshalb haben sie ein fremdes als ihr Kind aufgenommen."

Iris verstand. „Baras."

„Ja. Aber dann haben sie doch noch zwei Söhne bekommen. Zuerst meinen Vater und dann Herim. Und Baras war nicht mehr Thronfolger."

„Warum nicht?"

Tarek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kinder mit dem Blut des Königs haben Vorrang. Baras war ja nur der angenommene Sohn."

„Das ist nicht wirklich fair."fand Iris.

„Ja, aber so will es das Gesetz. Außerdem, ich glaube nicht, dass Baras einen guten König abgegeben hätte."

„Keinen so guten wie du meinst du." meinte Iris sarkastisch, aber Tarek ging gar nicht auf ihren Tonfall ein.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass mein Vater ein besserer war als er gewesen wäre. Ihm ist das Volk egal. Er beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit allem, was glänzt. Und er ist..."

„..,falsch."ergänzte Iris. Tarek nickte überrascht. „Ja, er tut immer so freundlich, aber irgendwie nehme ich ihm das nicht ab."Er wirkte erleichtert, dass Iris genau so empfand.

„Es ist diese Lächeln, nicht wahr?"Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, indem sie versuchte Baras' so schrecklich gütige Lächeln nachzuahmen. „Sooo."

Tarek kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Nein, warte mal."Er konzentrierte sich kurz. „So geht das."

Seine Grimasse sah nicht viel besser aus als Iris'. Aber es reichte, dass Iris vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Hör auf!"prustete sie, doch Tarek konnte nicht. Weil Iris lachte, musst er lachen und weil Tarek lachte, musste Iris lachen. Keiner von beiden konnte mehr an sich halten.

Legolas hörte den Lachanfall der beiden. „Muss eine hysterische Überreaktion sein."dachte er kopfschüttelnd.


	19. Regen

Kapitel 19

Man hätte meinen können, dass nach ihrem Abenteuer im Fluss und mit einem beinahe ertrunkenen Tarek das Thema Wasser hätte abgehakt sein können. Doch die Natur in diesem Land war viel tückischer als Iris gedacht hatte und sie hätte es eigentlich besser wissen sollen. Seitdem sie in dieses Abenteuer oder als was auch immer man es bezeichnen wollte (vielleicht Wahnsinn?) geraten war, entwickelten sich die Dinge immer genau dann zum Schlimmeren, wenn sie glaubte, dass es nicht schlimmer werden konnte.

Sie hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen.

Es regnete. Gut, daran war nichts auszusetzen. Ab und zu musste es nun einmal regnen. Ja, Regen war gut. Für die Pflanzen, die Tiere, die Menschen... Wasser ist Leben.

Aber nicht drei Tage am Stück.

Und nicht in solchen Massen.

Konnte man im Regen ertrinken? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Musste man auch nicht. Man konnte ja eine Erkältung, Fieber, Grippe oder eine Lungenentzündung bekommen. Wozu dann ertrinken? Oder man erfror einfach. Das erschien ihr im Moment die wahrscheinlichste Todesart. Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihrem Körper, quietschte bei jeder kleinen Bewegung und wie sich trockener Stoff anfühlte, wusste sie schon nicht mehr.

Aber genau genommen war ihr das alles inzwischen so ziemlich egal. Mit einem Gleichmut, für den sie sich selber bewunderte, betrachtete sie sie Wasserwand vor sich und die Gestalten, die vor ihr ritten; zusammengesunken auf hochbeinigen Tieren mit langen Hälsen. Was war der Name dieser Kreaturen noch einmal? Seepferdchen? Nein, aber es musste so etwas in der Art sein.

Eine leise Stimme regte sich in ihr und versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen, aber sie befahl ihr den Mund zu halten. Was sie sagte, erschien ihr im Moment einfach zu schwierig, zu anstrengend um darüber nachzudenken. Eine Weile versuchte sie das Gesagte zu ignorieren, doch es schlüpfte durch ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit hindurch und hämmerte penetrant an ihren wirren Gedanken. Wieso sollte sie eigentlich wissen, was das für Tiere waren? Hatte sie jemals eines gesehen? Oh, sie saß selber auf einem. War das etwa der Grund, dass sie es wissen sollte?

Da, bitte! Jetzt hatte sie doch angefangen darüber zu grübeln. Und prompt Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Am besten sie hörte einfach auf zu denken.

„_Etwas stimmt nicht..."_

Sei still!

Beleidigt gehorchte die Stimme. Zufrieden wandte sich Iris wieder der sie umgebenden Szenerie zu, die zwar nicht mehr verstand, die aber durchaus interessant war. Vor allem der Typ genau vor ihr, genauso aufgeweicht wie sie, erregte ihr Interesse. Woher kannte sie ihn nur? Sie versuchte gar nicht erst sich diese Frage zu beantworten. Sie nahm einfach die Tatsache hin, dass sie ihn kannte. So konnte sie die Kopfschmerzen wenigstens auf ein erträgliches Level reduzieren.

Er auf jeden Fall schien sie auch zu kennen, denn als er ihren Blick im Rücken spürte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und grinste. Wie er es fertig brachte trotz allem noch so fröhlich zu sein, war Iris ein Rätsel; noch verwirrender wurde es für sie allerdings, als er anfing zu sprechen. Verständnislos starrte sie ihn an und versuchte vergebens einen Sinn in den Worten und Silben zu finden, doch die Laute, die aus seinem Mund kamen, schienen sich mit dem Regen zu verwaschen und alles was sie verstand, war ihr völlig sinnlos erscheinendes Gebrabbel. Vage erinnerte sie sich, dass seit drei Tagen keiner von ihren Begleitern ein Wort gesprochen hatte, aber der Gedanke entschwand sofort wieder in den Regen, so dass sie ihn förmlich davon schwimmen sah. Er winkte noch einmal, dann ging er unter in einem Wirrwarr aus Wasser und Kopfschmerzen.

Der Junge redete noch immer und schien nicht zu bemerken wie perplex Iris ihn ansah, als etwas anderes seine und Iris' Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Noch ein Stückchen weiter vorne erklang plötzlich aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr und selbst Iris, die zwar kein Wort verstand und deren Gedanken gerade einen sehr seltsamen Wettlauf gegeneinander zu führen schienen, erfasste sofort, dass man nicht einer Meinung war.

Die Stimmen wurden mit den hochkochenden, sei Tagen unterdrückten, Emotionen lauter, übertönten bald den prasselnden Regen, aber Iris interessierte es nun nicht mehr weiter, obwohl sie mehrere Male ihren Namen fallen hörte. Ihre Gedanken zogen sich aus dem sie umgebenden Geschehen zurück bis sie sich nur noch um sich selber und ihr Empfinden kümmerten. Interessiert betrachtete sie den nassen, an ihrem Arm klebenden Stoff ihres Hemdes und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass er blau war. Es hatte fast dieselben Farbe wie diese Flecken auf ihrer Haut, die ihr bis jetzt auch noch nicht aufgefallen waren.

„Wir gehen im Kreis." drang kurz Legolas' Stimme wie durch einen Nebel zu ihr. „Es hat doch keinen Sinn einfach weiter zu reiten und darauf zu hoffen, dass wir es plötzlich einfach finden. Wir werden uns bei der Kälte noch den Tod holen."

Kälte? Iris wunderte sich. Es war doch gar nicht mehr kalt. Im Gegenteil, sie schwitzte plötzlich und verspürte das dringenden Bedürfnis sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Nur eine kurz aufblitzendes Bild, das vor ihrem inneren Augen auftauchte, hinderte sie an eben dem. Es zeigte sie, nackt, vor einem starrenden Jungen und das mit dieser Erinnerung verbundene Gefühl von Scham und Wut sagte ihr, dass man sich nicht vor anderen Leuten auszog. Warum auch immer.

Eine andere Stimme, genau so laut wie die vorherige, erklang. „Es muss hier irgendwo sein, das weiß ich. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wir können es uns nicht leisten irgendwo Unterschlupf zu suchen und unsere Suche zu unterbrechen."

Iris' Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker und sie beschloss dem Gebrüll keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken. Ansonsten würde ihr noch der Kopf platzen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Ja, schlafen wäre schön... In einem warmen, kuscheligen Bett...

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Iris blickte kurz auf und blickte in ein Paar grüne, besorgt schauende Augen. Sie hatte dieses Grün schon einmal gesehen... Grün... Die Flecken waren blau.

_Etwas stimmt nicht. Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir..._

Als die Welt sich auflöste, erinnerte sie sich. Tareks Augen waren grün.

Dunkelgrün.

Sie waren das letzte, das sie erblickte, bevor sie vom Pferd glitt.


End file.
